Genkai's Daughter
by Kage Otome
Summary: New Chapter 11/17/10. What if Genkai had a daughter...What if things werent as they seemed...this is Kagome's story...Kagome, the daughter of Genkai. KuronuexKagomexKurama
1. Prologue: The Birth

Hello everyone this is a revised edition of **Genkai's Daughter!** Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary:  
Genkai and Taguro had a daughter together...her name Kagome. This is her story.

Pairings:  
Kuronue/Kagome/Youko(Kurama)

**Genkai's Daughter**

Prologue: The Birth of Kagome

A middle-aged woman was breathing hard and panting with the exertion that comes with labor. She was sweating, and glowing a light blue that was invisible to normal human eyes. She was giving birth to her first and only child. And her mate' was no where to be seen, he wasn't their holding her hand, giving her comfort and murmuring reassurances in her ear like a good husband would be doing. But he wasn't a good person. 

The pink haired woman in her early 40's gave a small cry of pain as the baby was introduced into the world with a cry of her own. As soon as the baby was cleaned and properly treated she was given to her mother, Genkai. 

Genkai looked down at the precious bundle she held and noticed the slight marking's forming on her skin. The child was a beauty with slight pink fuzz already forming on her head and bright golden eye's that could outshine the sun with blue specks decorating those brilliant eyes, she was a sight to behold.

Kagome...Your name shall be Kagome. Genkai whispered looking admiringly at her beautiful daughter. Kagome cooed and gurgled happily in her mother's embrace. Genkai closed her eyes and smiled contentedly as her beautiful hanyou daughter cuddled into her knowing who she was instinctively. No one could have predicted the hard times the young girl would go through in the future.

A/n: A little longer then the original...I hope you liked it! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 1: As Time Passes

Hey everyone here is the revised Chapter 1 of **Genkai's Daughter**. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairings: Kuronue/Kagome/Youko(Kurama)

**Genkai's Daughter**

Chapter 1: As Time Passes

A few months after young Kagome's birth her mark's became more prominent. They covered her entire back and over her upper arms, above and below her breast. Or at least where they would be. The marking's ended right above her belly button. Genkai couldn't translate it since it was of course in ancient demon language. Very few demons could speak and understand it, none the less read it. But she had a friend of hers translate it for her. She was shocked at what she had found out about her little girls destiny. Kagome was a beautiful girl and she didn't deserve the pain that would come to her in the future. She had turned out to be a very quiet child, not making to much noise or waking her up in the middle of the night.

She'd already proved to be a powerful little girl. She practically obliterated the demons that had tried to attack and the few that had managed to survive had been destroyed easily by genkai. It seemed that little Kagome had inherited her mother's psychic and spiritual abilities. _When she gets older I'll teach her. I'll teach her to defend, to protect.' _

!5 Year's Later!

A cute little girl could be seen picking flowers in the front of an ancient, large shrine. Cotton candy pink and black streaked hair fell around her small shoulders and billowed in the wind. Her bright golden eye's with blue specks gleamed in happiness and joy. She was wearing a white and pink fighting haori that was decorated with small magenta sakura blossoms. To anyone who was passing by they would see an innocent, human child with an odd hair color and even odder eyes. 

The little girl stopped suddenly and her head turned sharply to the south. Her pointed ears twitched and her nose twitching madly trying to pick up a scent that didn't belong. She found none. Worried, she ran towards her mother a pink haired, brown haired woman that was standing a little way to the side also facing the south. 

Stay here Kagome. Genkai said as she darted off to kill the disturbance. Kagome nodded and returned to the temple so as not to trouble her mother with unnecessary worries. When Genkai returned to the shrine she found her daughter in the library reading one of her many books. She smiled as she saw her daughters face twist in confusion at something she was reading. Her daughter was very intelligent.

Kagome called to her mother looking up with curious eyes.

Yes Kagome?What does ma-ma-mat-ing mean? She inquired innocently.

Genkai coughed into her hand to hide her blush at her daughters innocent question.

Nothing you have to worry about right now, dear. Genkai told the curious 5 year old.

Okay Okaasan. Kagome replied shrugging it off and continued on with her reading simply skipping the part of Youkai Mating. The next part was that of Youkai Adoption.

Okaasan...Is this what Chichi-ue would have done had that bad youkai not killed him? Kagome asked softly pointing to a detailed page with pictures and instructions of the adoption ceremony concerning youkai.

Genkai nodded a saddened expression decorating her features as she looked at the open book in Kagome's lap. She knew that Kagome missed her Chichi-ue' even if he wasn't her real Otousan. 

!Flashback!

A beaming 4 year old Kagome was tightening the obi on her pretty white and red kimono for her adoption ceremony. She couldn't wait to really be Ryu-Otousan's daughter. Ryu and her Okaasan ahd been married for a year. Ryu was a slightly older dragon youkai with light brown hair that was turning a slight gray and had bright twinkling green eyes. 

Ryu had left one hour previous to prepare for the ceremony in the heart of the forests that surrounded the shrine. Genkai and Kagome suddenly felt a rise in power and dashed off hoping they would be in time to help Ryu. However the sight that greeted there eyes was one that would haunt them for the rest of their lives. Ryu was there all right; in pieces. What was left of his body lay scattered over the clearing, blood drenching the ground. Only one thing proved that someone had done it on purpose and that was the message written in Ryu's blood on the only clear spot in the clearing.

_No one takes what's mine. _

!End Flashback!

Kagome ripped Genkai from her thoughts, calling her, shaking her almost frantically. After all her mother wasn't responding to her calls so she assumed the worst.

'Kaasan? What's wrong Okaasan? Kagome asked worried for her mother.

Genkai said absently then looked at Kagome's bewildered face and corrected her previous statement.

Nothing, darling.Okay Okaasan! Kagome chirped then proceeded to find another book off the huge shelves that adorned all the walls of their large library. Already at her young age she had an extreme love for knowledge, especially history and mythology, legends and folklore.

!Genkai's Pov!

My sweet little darling, you shouldn't have to live secluded from the world, in solitude. But for some reason you seem to like it much more then interacting with other children your age. I know how the other children treat you, just because your different, just because you have pink hair and gold eyes. I can see how even their parents treat you differently. You were never once brought down by their atrocious gestures, teasing, laughing, dirty looks, but I can see it's beginning to take it's toll on your young innocent heart. You don't understand why they do it.

You never knew your father and for that I am truly thankful. But you have no father at all. Not even a step father anymore, now that he's dead. I wish that I could give you so much more. I wish that I could give you the life that you deserve, a chance to be normal. But I guess normalcy is something that you'll never get to have. We will start your training when you reach your 7th year, not before then. I'd rather have you enjoy your childhood no matter how short it is, my dear Kagome.

!End Genkai's Pov!

!10 Year's Later!

A now matured and very beautiful, not to mention talented Kagome walked down the street from her school. She was used to the looks that she got, the people talking behind her back, but the thing that hurt the most was the fact that they didn't even take the time to get to know her before the judged her and labeled her as an outcast. _Human's are so judgmental.' _Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome sighed as the wind played with her loose, pink hair, she still had black streaks through the bottom half of her hair. Unknown to her were the two pairs of eyes watching her, belonging to the two Taguro brothers. They were watching the young teenager, waiting, watching and biding their time. Kagome shivered. _I'm being watched.'_ was her only thought as she dashed the rest of the way to the shrine.

In an hour she had completed her homework and was on her way to the training room where she sensed her mother. As she walked in she caught the small dagger that came flying at her like it was an everyday thing, which it was. For her at least.

She had always secretly wondered what her father was like, what he did and where he was. Genkai only gave her his name and what he was a youkai. Kagome and Genkai trained until 7:30 PM and then she went to bathe, eat dinner, read, sleep a very normal routine that Kagome followed day to day. She usually went out to the garden to read and relax. But of course there were occasionally demons that attacked the shrine, then they disrupted her schedule'. Either that or she was with Kuronue and Sesshoumaru. But they were in Makai until the thing with Reikai died down. 

She'd met Kuronue before Sesshoumaru and was much closer to him then anyone else in the world. He was a handsome bat youkai that specialized in shadow attacks and the scythe. His long mid-thigh length, raven hair rivaled hers in silkiness. He had deep violet eyes that seemed to be cold to most other people but revealed emotions to her. She had saved him when she was 10, he had been mortally wounded and Kagome tended to his wounds and moved him back to the shrine. That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship between the two. 

Sesshoumaru, King of Makai was an odd one. He had sought her and Genkai out in Ningenkai. He wished to see the bearer of the prophecy of the Shikon no Tama and came upon them. He had a pleasant surprise to see a beautiful and fully trained woman. It took him a while to open up to her during their training sessions. But they did eventually warm up to each other.

Recently a young man named Yusuke had come by to get training from Genkai. He came by for a full 6 months for training and then his training was practically complete except for the Spirit Wave technique. Kagome had perfected her spirit wave when she was 11. He was one of the only friends that she had, but he never came back. She shouldn't have trusted him.

Kagome delivered a few swift, fast kicks that were extremely strong showing her true heritage. She sent out various violet spirit orbs that killed demons instantly at touch. Right now there were 20 demons attacking the shrine and it was her responsibility to _dispose _of the vile scum. She had taken down 11 of them so far. She wanted it over quickly so she used her shotgun' attack killing 7 more leaving two. She threw two small kunai at the remaining two that were coated with the venom of a King Cobra, it killed them instantly. She sighed quietly and removed her cloak and mask before sprinting back to the shrine. She wanted to soak in the bath before going to sleep.

A/n: Hope you enjoyed it...Please Review!


	3. Chapter 2: Saving Botan

**Genkai's Daughter**

Chapter 2: Saving Botan

!2 Years Later!

Kagome was the resident punk and outcast of her high school. No one bothered or dared to talk to her. They were just to damned afraid of her. Of course they had a very good reason to be. They labeled her as a freak because of how she looked even though she was remarkably beautiful. This was her senior year of the hell hole that people called high school then she would be free from that wretched place. She was dressed normally in her opinion. No matter what she wore she was always a punk', an outsider. That's what set her aside, it is a well known fact that people fear and dislike what the don't understand. They all thought her a snobby and cold bitch. Kagome was really sweet though, when she wanted to be that is...otherwise she was your worse nightmare personified.

She was however a bit colder though because of being beat on, picked on and ridiculed for a lot of her life. She had a rough childhood since she started kindergarten. That's what caused her to put on a tuff act at school, after all there was no rules against defending herself.

Kagome sighed as she walked the desolate path to school.

Kagome walked down the sidewalk with her hands shoved in her trenchcoat pockets when she heard the muffled scream with her enhanced hearing. If she were to guess, she'd say it was a girl, about her age being assaulted by some stupid bullies. Probably from her school. Kagome turned and walked into the alley that she heard the scream from and saw a fairly pretty girl with blue hair and pink eyes. She was terrified, the poor thing. She absently noticed that the pretty young thing was wearing the girls uniform for her school. Not that _she _wore it. 

Kagome cleared her throat to get the thugs attention.

"You do know that it is _rude _to attack girls, especially _defenseless _girls. Kagome said boredly, Do you get off on doing that or something or is it that your so weak that you must resort to such dastardly deeds.

They said nothing so Kagome continued.

I suggest you leave her be.Why should we listen to you wench? The person Kagome presumed was the leader' asked.

I didn't say you had to. It's either listen to me or find yourselves not being able to reproduce...at all. She said with a deadly edge to her voice.

Meanwhile Botan was in quite a state of shock. She was on her way to school so she could blend in and contact the Rekai Tantei when needed when she was jumped. She was so sure that she would be raped or something along those lines. But in the end she wasn't. She was under orders from Koenma not to under any circumstances reveal who or what she really was. She was in complete and utter shock when this gorgeous girl from the outline came to her rescue and spoke in what could only be described as a sexy and seductive voice with a hint of venom. 

Botan watched as her rescurer punched and beat the group of thugs within a minute or so. She was fast and swift, strong and graceful. There was no doubt in Botan's mind that this girl could probably take down many of the spirit forces including Yusuke quite easily in hand to hand combat, she was just that good. She had never seen anything so graceful and beautiful in her life. 

Hn...Not even a challenge. Kagome said to herself as she was about to walk away before pausing, remembering why she had beat up those thugs and turning to Botan her bangs shadowing her face and her body submerged in the shadows.

Are you alright onna? Kagome asked the young woman.

Botan sweat dropped. _I think I've just found Hiei's twin sister.' _Botan thought.

Yes, Thank you Miss... Botan said waiting for the girl whom she couldn't see to fill her name in.

The said girl hesitated for a moment before speaking softly, That's a beautiful name. Botan said hoping to get some kind of an answer or response from her.

Was the only response she got from the girl.

My name's Botan! I'm new to Yamamoto High School, my friends are also transferring there. The lively blue haired girl chirped. Kagome just nodded. Botan barely caught the shadow of her head nodding.

Botan followed behind the shadowed figure of the girl, not wanting to be attacked again without her brave protector.'

!Kagome's POV!

This girl's aura is _off_ it reeks of death. How very unusual, but then again when is it ever usual to get _Lady Death _as a student to my school. She seems overly cheerful and upbeat. Not something I would expect from Lady Death. 

!End of Kagome's POV!

When Botan asked Kagome where the office was Kagome gestured to the building to the right of the main building and took her leave.

!Botan's Pov!

Kagome seems so cold and withdrawn but its not as if she were born or raised that way. It's more of as if something had happened to her to make her so cold, something tells me that she used to be a very happy and loving girl. She has her power, aura and scent masked. But how does she know how to do these things? I asked myself. When I asked her where the office was she gestured to a building on the far right before leaving.

I sighed as I walked into the office to see the boys already there, each of them wearing what they always wear.

Will Kagome please report to the office. Boomed a voice over the intercom. Kagome the girl who saved me being called to the office I wonder why?

!End of Botan's Pov!

Botan, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara were all in the office talking with the principal about the school rules and policies of school when the door was knocked open hitting the wall with a loud thud'. The figure standing there had everyone except the principal and Botan on guard because botan recognized the trenchcoat and the principal knew only one person who could and would _dare _to do that.

Kagome simply leaned against the wall in the shadows with her eyes closed when the principal bellowed her name her eyes shot open and she moved into the lit room. The other's gasped, the girl was damned beautiful. Kagome however barely spared them a glance. She was wearing a hot pink shirt with a black cat on it that had silver writing with blood seemingly dripping off each word and the cat's claws also with blood. The words said Death is only the beginning... She had her black leather trenchcoat to her knee's over it. She had a long black skirt with slits to her hip, the slits were laced together with thick pink leather ties to mid-thigh. It showed off her long desirable legs and enhanced her curves. Her long waist length cotton candy pink hair with black intertwined partially covering her face, golden eyes lined in a deep pink eyeliner that faded to silver towards the end of her eye.

Miss Shitori...This is the second time in one hour that you have beaten up students...Please, I beg you, stop. The Principal Shikaru Somai pleaded.

I would if those damn _idiots_ would learn not to mess with me, none the less fuck around with me. Kagome responded calmly

Kagome Shitori! You will do as I say! You may have the best grades in the district but your behavior is horrifying. Principal Somai said.

Why thank you...Kagome responded with a smirk.

That was_ not_ a compliment! Principal Somai bellowed.

Yes, well then tell your students to leave me the Fuck alone and they wont be hurt. I really don't need to listen to your incessant babbling, ive learned all I've needed to in this damn hell hole called school. Besides...You don't necessarily need to be schooled in Japan...or at all. Kagome said thinking back on how rich she was just for protecting people or getting rid of them, not that she got rid of many people, well okay, if she told you that she'd be lying. But she only got rid of the _bad _people.

That's it young lady im calling your mother! Somai exclaimed.

Im trembling from fear in my little skirt. Kagome said sarcastically.

Fine your father then! He said smugly thinking he had got her when he saw her stiffen.

Kagome growled, quite impressively.

He asked.

I have no father... Kagome bit out. _Restrain thyself from maiming and killing the stupid old fool.' _She repeated in her head like a mantra.

Oh...Yes I forgot. _He's so dead.' _

Which is not unusual for such a small peabrained mind such as yourself. Kagome said.

Principal Somai either didn't hear or pretended not to. Guess which one Kagome was betting on.

He said and tried to call Genkai only to find that there was no number available.

Ahem...What is your number? He asked, Yusuke blanched as both he and Kuwabara doubled over trying desprately not to laugh and the idiotic principal. I mean honestly who would tell the principal their number...Real Number at least.

Kagome said offhandedly.

When he heard that he growled, as much as a human could growl, at least. Kagome smirked. He bellowed and screamed at her to tell him what the number to her home was before he lost his patience. Kagome's ears were ringing as she glared hatefully at the sonovabitch who dared try and make her deaf.

We do not have such trivial things such as telephones. Kagome said.

Very Well, Sua, get Genkai Shitori's address so we may mail her about her daughters atrocious behavior. Shikaru told his secretary unaware of Kagome's death glare and The Spirit Detectives and Botan's gapping mouths. 

Tch. Stupid man, what makes you think she'll get the letter? Kagome muttered under her breath silently promising herself she would kill the foolish imbicile that was her principal.

_Kagome...My Kagome...This cant be the girl that I left a while back. She was so kind and caring...Of course I hadn't seen her in a long time...Damn she's hot now though...' _Yusuke thought to himself.

Miss. Shitori, Go to class. Principal Somai growled out.

She replied and left without so much as a backward glance.

A/n: I hope you liked it! I know I had fun revising this chapter...Though there weren't as many changes as the previous chapters...Hm...Please Review!


	4. Chapter 3: Her Lovely Voice

**Genkai's Daughter**

Chapter 3: Her Lovely Voice

It was lunch by the time the Spirit Detectives saw Kagome again. Kagome was lounging on the school roof her chin resting on her palm, which rested on her leg that was brought up to her chest while the other leg hung off the school roof. Kurama and Hiei seemed to be the only one's who noticed her sad, somewhat wistful expression as she gazed at the student population of Yamamoto High School.

Kagome was observing the other students as they went about their daily routine below her in the courtyard, as the enjoyed their lunch and talked to their friends about the newest rumor or nothing at all. She wished that someone, _anyone _ would accept her or at least _try _to get to know her with no ulterior motives. Not that anyone had been able to break through her distant exterior. Of course then again no one really _tried._

She sighed to herself, she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately and left towards the auditorium, no one would be in there at the time. She took her guitar from the lockers backstage that were reserved for certain people who were _gifted _in the arts of music. And then she began to sing, unaware of the people that had followed her.

The spirit detectives and Botan were awed by the beauty and melodiousness of her voice, it flowed smoothly, soothing their minds and bodies with a calm sense of peacefulness. Her aura sang with content as she sang as if she'd done it her entire life, as if she could pour her soul into the song.

_Heaven bent to take my hand  
Lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer  
to the long and painful fight  
Truth be told I've tried my best  
But somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
And the cost was so much more then I could bear_

She opened her beautiful golden eyes that were glazed over as if in memory or thought. And she then she strummed her guitar again and sang.

_Though I've tried  
I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so_

Kagome's face contorted as if she was remembering an excruciatingly painful and unhappy memory before she cleared her face of that emotion and quickly continued to sing once more.

_We all begin with good intent  
Love was raw and young  
We believe that we can change ourselves  
The past can be undone  
Though we carry on our back  
The burden time always reveals  
In the early light of morning  
In the wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything I've held so dear_

Though I've tried  
I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so

Heaven bent to take my hand  
Nowhere left to turn  
Lost to those I thought were friends  
Everyone I know  
They turned their heads embarrassed  
Pretend that they don't see  
That it's one missed step and slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed

Though I've tried  
I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so  


Kagome finished playing the last note on her guitar before placing it back into it's case with the utmost care. She looked up and glanced at her audience with barely concealed shock, wondering what they were doing there after all this place was _her _sanctuary at school.

Can I help you with something? Kagome asked in her normal smooth yet detached voice as she examined the people in front of her.

The man to the left was tall and when she said tall she meant _tall. _Perhaps 6'3 wearing a blue uniform. He had bright orange hair done in an elvis like style with beady brown eyes that were staring at her a little to strangely for her liking. He reminded Kagome, fleetingly of a squirrel that she had seen staring at her a couple of days ago. She barely suppressed a shiver, that squirrel was _scary._ Not that she'd ever admit that to anyone mind you. He seemed to be spiritually aware, something she'd look out for in the future. 

The next man was a very familiar one. Yusuke. He looked the same as he did two years ago, arrogant, cocky and as stubborn as ever. He still wore his hair slicked back and his chocolate brown eyes still held the same determined look. He was just as built as ever and he still made her heart cry out betrayal. 

Strong. That was one word to describe the next man, the youkai. He was really strong. Powerful. He was small but she knew better then to judge a person based on their physical characteristics. Big things come in small packages after all. He was sexy in a cold, calculated, I'm going to kill you' sort of way. He was about 5'3 give or take an inch and she was certain that his black hair with a white starburst in the middle defied all laws of gravity. His eyes so dark a red they could be called crimson just called her. They reminded her slightly of Sesshoumaru's eyes, cold, lonely, abandoned. Filled with no emotion except the once in a while rage, anger and pride.

The last one however really caught her eye. _Beautiful.'_ was the first thought that rang through her mind. And he was beautiful. Sesshoumaru beautiful, not quite Kuronue gorgeous. Kuronue had a masculine beauty, where as this man had an almost feminine beauty about him. Long gorgeous red locks that begged for hands to run through it and beautiful emerald eye's, the same shade of emerald as the ring she and Kuronue had stolen a few nights ago. He was built, a strong, powerful but subtle build, like the smaller one. Something about him called to her. He was two in one, two aura's in one body. It was odd and just to say a little unsettling.

Yusuke whispered, his voice uncharacteristically soft bringing her from her thoughts about a certain kitsune avatar.

Kagome did nothing but glance at the young man who she thought was a friend, but then again friends didn't just disappear and not come back, which is exactly what he did. _Friends_ didn't abandon each other. Kagome had trusted Yusuke to come back, to be there for her when she needed him, but the chocolate eyed young man did not return. She wished for him to come back, to talk, to fight, anything, but he didn't. Or when he did Kagome wasn't there and he didn't wait nor did he seem to care. So she wouldn't care about him now.

Kagome asked her voice unwavering. Yusuke visibly flinched.

Don't you remember me? Yusuke asked the pink haired hanyou, praying that some part of her recognized him, _remembered _him.

Should I? Kagome asked.

Yusuke was in a panic, a state of shock. _She couldn't have possibly forgotten me...could she? I mean it has been a few years but, she has to remember me, she can't have just forgotten. So why does she act so coldly towards me, as if I **betrayed** her.' _Yusuke thought to himself. _I think I know why she's mad, maybe she'll forgive me. I hadn't gone to see her in years, at all, I'm sorry, I really missed you. You used to be so warm. What happened to the beautiful, kind, loving girl I used to know?'_

Unknown to Yusuke was that Hiei had been listening' in on his thoughts, without his consent, of course. He was quite surprised to find that Yusuke knew the young women. Hiei tried to probe the young hanyou's mind only to be roughly forced out by her strong mental powers, causing the apparition to drop to his knees in startled pain. 

Kagome turned her attention to him, examined him while his friends were helping him to stand. She raised an eyebrow at the hybrid, looking at him straight in the eye, a feat that very few could do. Her gaze was intimidating and blank, his was cold and ruthless.

It was your own fault apparition, you shouldn't have tried to probe my mind, you should no better then that. Kagome said softly.

She asked once more what they wanted and when they said nothing, again she turned away, locking her guitar back up and grabbed her coat and said.

My patience wears thin, if you have something to say then say it. Kagome said with a regal air about her.

Thank you for earlier. Botan said her words shaky and unsure.

For saving me from those thugs. Botan replied.

I don't know why I did it, your not really alive anyway. Right, Lady Death? Kagome asked. She smirked slightly at their shocked expressions, they were so easy to read. But it wasn't like many people could sense that Botan wasn't in fact alive, well not in a true sense. Especially considering Botan was covering her aura and scent with a spell given to her by Koenma.

Oh Yusuke, Mother says Kagome said before walking out leaving a bunch of flabbergasted detectives, an amused fox and a shocked, completely ruffled Botan.

A/n: Hope you enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it!


	5. Chapter 4: Happy Valentine's Day

**Genkai's Daughter**

Chapter 4: Happy Valentine's Day

"Happy Valentine's Day." Genkai told her daughter as she came down the stairs.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side as if she didn't understand what Genkai was saying and she was talking in a completely different language...It wasn't as if Kagome didn't know what day it was. She just didn't understand the concept of Valentine's day having never had someone besides her mother to share it with...well and Kuronue and Sesshoumaru. She never had someone to call her own.

Why have such a useless holiday Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow, looking like she didn't have a care in the world even though inside she was still hurting from what happened in previous years.

Because Kagome, it's a day in which you celebrate your love and those that you love. Genkai told her now silent daughter

Im sorry mother...I know how much this day meant to you. Kagome said softly almost hesitantly. It's just... Kagome was cut off before she could finish.

It's alright, my dear, get ready for school. Genkai said and left the living room in three graceful strides.

The date was February 14, Kagome was well aware. It was the anniversary of when Genkai and Ryu met, married and the very day that Ryu died. Kagome had also been born this day.

_Birthday's should be illegal.'_ Kagome thought. _Especially birthdays also celebrating someone that you love's death.'_ The now 18 year old sighed. Her senior year in high school was coming to an end. She knew that by now Yusuke was already 18 at least, probably going on 19 soon, but it was a mystery as to how he's stayed alive so long.

Kagome froze after she thought that for a second.

Why the hell am I thinking about that ass? Kagome asked herself before shaking her head and getting ready for school.

Kagome dressed in baggy red pants, a white Chinese styled shirt with a red vest over that with golden dragons embroidered onto it. She quickly and efficiently put her long pink hair up into a twisted bun holding it together with two hair sticks. Kagome decided that today was a fine day to take her car. She was wealthy on her own but stayed at her mother's place because she loved her and Genkai wouldn't move to Kagome's mansion no matter how much persistence she used or begging. Genkai would not budge, she was so stubborn, but then again, so was Kagome.

Kagome sighed as she thought about her past and what happened. It's not fair... Kagome whispered to the wind. But then again...when is life ever fair... She said as she drove in her 2004 Jaguar XK8 convertible. Her car was silver with black dragons down the side that she took the time to work on personally.

She drove past a bunch of her school classmates and underclassman. They all knew that Kagome was filthy rich and showed it with her car and clothes. They knew that Kagome had looks, money and the brains maybe that's why they stayed away. It could be a dangerous combination, those things...

Kagome pulled into her private, personal, rented parking space right in front of the school. But, apparently, the fates weren't with her today, the spirit detectives were right in front of her stall. Kagome put the hood to her car up and got out. She could still feel and see their stares, they obviously didn't recognize her. Her windows were tinted and they were probably temporarily blinded because of the light that reflected off her car from that close distance.

The spirit detectives stared as someone stepped out of the car and raised a perfectly shaped brow at them. They stood there gapping like fish at Kagome who was staring at the calmly. It was quite a comical sight if you think about it. Kagome's cell suddenly went off snapping them out of there stupor. She needed to have technological things because she was a very important person to certain companies and other important personnel.

Kagome said.

A deep baritone distinctly male voice rang out from the other side.

Kagome's smooth voice replied, it was carefully controlled.

Meet me after you are done with school, 4:00, Your place. He said.

My mom's or mine? Kagome asked.

Was all the deep voice answered before the line went dead.

Kagome said nothing more as she turned the alarm for her car on and walked away from the parking lot towards the school. The group that was lingering in front of her car finally got there wit back. Yusuke was the first one to say anything.

Genkai's Rich?No...It's obviously that wench that owns and bought this car. Hiei said gesturing to the car as Youko, inside of Kurama's head bit back a snarl and settled for glaring at the Koorime, for daring to insult his future mate not that Hiei could see the glare condsidering Youko was inside of Kurama.

How do you know? Kuwabara asked.

Look at her...She's obviously an important person, her demeanor in itself is saying mess with me and you die a very pain filled death. Kurama filled in for the Koorime.

_Indeed, my mate is a powerful person.' Youko said with pride in Kurama's mind as Kurama sighed softly to himself, to tired to berate Youko._

Hiei said agreeing to Kurama's statement.

!After School!

_Pathetic idiots, Stupid school, stupid people, all lovey dovey. It is truly sickening. I most certainly don't understand this holiday...It's bad enough to be born on this day but to have lost my father...well technically step-father...I almost lost control of my powers just then. Can't let myself lose control not again.' _Kagome's thoughts were in a jumble but one thought rang above the others. _I really wish the person who came up with Valentine's day was alive, So I could kill them, **slowly**.' _

Kagome hopped into her car and took off towards her mansion, unaware to the fact that the spirit detectives were planning on following her. If she'd been paying attention she would have noticed the mid-sized black car following her.

Kagome sped off towards a secluded area near Genkai's place and through the forests, and stopped at a huge gate. The home was really a castle in itself, the kind that many could only dream of seeing in movies and even those castle's in movies couldn't do Kagome's home justice.

She parked her car in front of the house and got out walking towards Kuronue who stood on her front porch in all of his demon glory. The handsome dark haired, violet eyed bat youkai opened his arms for Kagome. Kagome launched herself into his arms hugging him as he swung her around in a circle, lifting her smaller form off the ground smiling. Genkai came out of the house steaming mad and kagome winced knowing what was going to happen next.

Kagome Shitori, What were you thinking! Almost revealing your heritage and markings in public! Your father could have found you, Taguro is not a good man! Genkai yelled at her daughter. Kuronue and Kagome winced along with Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke. Genkai could be extremely loud when she wanted to be.

I'm sorry Kagome said her head bowed in shame.

Don't let it happen again. Genkai stated firmly leaving no room for arguement, not that Kagome would argue with her mother when she was like this.

Yes Ma'am. Kagome said saluting like one would to there commanding officer. Kuronue smirked as Kagome barely kept her giggle in.

Genkai glanced at the gates and saw the Reikai Tantei standing there slack jawed. It was quite a comical scene really. She gestured for them to come up towards the house. When they arrived, they were not prepared for the sight they came upon, Kagome and Kuronue absorbed in conversation, showing emotions, touching each other gently, like one would a lover. They were both laughing gaily over something until the Reikai Tantei stepped into the room, they had their masks on faster then anyone could blink.

What are _you _doing in my house? Kagome asked icily.

Your mother invited us in. Yusuke snapped.

Kagome glared fiercely at Yusuke before dismissing him and turning to her motheer. Is this true? Kagome asked softly.

You can invite them into your home, _not _mine and certainly not today. Kagome's voice was but a whisper.

I'm sorry Kagome...I know how much you hate strangers in your home, especially on days like today. Genkai told Kagome gently knowing how sensitive she was.

Kagome flinched, Kuronue held her hand and gently rubbed her knuckles with the pad of his thumb. Kuronue pulled her closer to him wrapping an arm around her small waist murmurring softly to her calming her instantly.

Why did you invite them here for? Kagome inquired.

To talk Kagome, you and Yusuke used to be friends, What happened? Genkai asked.

Friends don't abandon each other, friends don't leave and not come back, Kuronue, Sess, Touya and Jin are my only real friends. Kagome said with an air of slight hurt.

I'm going on another...assignment tonight mother. Kagome said before rising from her spot next to Kuronue.

Wait, will Kuronue go with you and who exactly is the target this time? Genkai asked Kagome.

Yes...He will accompany me as usual. The target is a government official. Happy Valentine's Day mother...Let not another tragedy befall you. Kagome said to her mother before leaving the room with Kuronue at her heels.

Kagome, I wasn't the only one who lost someone...You've had such a hard past, will you ever find love and happiness...Happy Birthday...My dear Musume... Genkai whispered forgetting for the moment that the others were still there...

Kurama wondered silently to himself who it was that Kagome and Genkai could have lost. He and the others definitely felt sympathy for the hanyou there is no doubt that she had a very hard and rough life.

Im sorry, Im so sorry Kagome, you didn't deserve the horrible things that you've been through. Genkai whispered to the silent room as a tear fell from her eye, You don't always have to be strong...It's okay to be weak...No Mother...It's not, It's not okay, Not for me...Kagome's voice floated into the room from another source.

I will never have a happy birthday...nor...Valentines as you call it. Kagome said as she appeared in the room.

Kuwabara asked.

Kagome whipped around to face him and glared, for a moment she had forgotten they were there. She mentally chided herself for not being aware of her surroundings. Kuronue dashed into the room and visibly restrained her from killing him out of pure instinct. She calmed almost immediately with his scent. Kuronue tensed suddenly making Kagome tense as well wondering what was bothering him.

What's wrong Kuronue? Kagome asked her silent friend.

He asked quietly.

Youko demanded that he be let out to speak to his old friend and partner. Shuichi/Kurama succumbed to his wishes and allowed Youko to take over their body. A white mist formed around the body of Kurama and standing in the once human's place was a silver kitsune at least 7 feet tall with long sliver hair and golden eyes. He had adorable fox ears perched on his head and a beautiful silver tail. Kagome glared at the kitsune that caused her friend to tense.

Yes Kuronue? Youko asked the now silent bat.

Kuronue simply stayed silent and turned Kagome to face him, nodded to Yoko and whispered something into her ear. She nodded and he gave her a small kiss on the head and left to get ready for the assignment.

Happy Valentine's indeed. Genkai said as she saw the effect the kiss from Kuronue had on her daughter. Kagome was shocked and it showed on her face.

A/n: Well...Voila, there you go another chapter. Hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 5: Kagome's Change

**Genkai's Daughter**

Recap from last chapter:

Happy Valentine's indeed. Genkai said as she saw the effect the kiss from Kuronue had on her daughter. Kagome was shocked and it showed on her face.

Chapter 5: Kagome's Change

Kagome stood there at first not doing anything. Not moving, not blinking, not even breathing before her amber, blue specked eyes narrowed and she growled softly to herself before taking a deep breath as if getting ready to scream.

KURONUE!GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE! WHY WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GONNA... Kagome was cut off from her angry rant by the very person causing it. The said bat demon stood in back of her whispering naughty things in her ear, finishing Kagome's sentence for her.

What are you going to do to me my little Gome. Hm...Are you going to have hot passionate sex with me. Or maybe participate in a little threesome with me. He whispered loud enough for the others to her. The Reikai Tantei all watched in suspended fascination as Kagome's face went from pasty white to tomato red in 0-1 second. 

Why, Why...YOU PERVERTED BAT DEMON! Kagome bellowed out as he took off up the stairs violet eyes dancing in amusement. Kagome gave chase following after her friend. Kuronue slipped on the last stair and came tumbling down taking a stunned Kagome with him. They landed at the bottom of the staircase, in front of the Reikai Tantei and Genkai in a heap of tangled limbs.

The two groaned at the uncomfortable position. Kagome was on the bottom her legs somehow ending tangled with Kuronue's, her vest long since been removed during there plight down the stairs, her arms tangled in Kuronue's vest which somehow managed to find itself around her body holding her close to him. Her hair was also tangled in Kuronue's many arm ties. Kuronue wasn't faring much better. His hair was in a disarray caught in Kagome's pendant, his legs tangled with Kagome's, his arms stuck in his vest that was currently wrapped around Kagome and being as it was that he was now missing his vest, both Kagome's and Kuronue's clothing were in a disarray it did not look good for them at all. They were in a very provocative position.

Yusuke couldn't figure out whether to be amused or jealous that this bat demon was touching Kagome in such a way. _It's not like it's my problem any way. I shouldn't care what happens to her. It's not like were friends anymore. I mean I don't even know if she'll forgive me for not coming around to visit.' _Yusuke thought to himself. _I wouldn't forgive me. I left her completely alone her only companion was Genkai and I suppose this Kuronue guy and whoever Sesshoumaru is not to mention those other demons.' _

Kurama in the mean time was having a hell of a time keeping Youko locked up inside him. The Kitsune desperately wanted out to either get Kuronue away or join the fun'. 

_Stop it!' _Kurama hissed at Youko who was vehemently fighting his way to get free. **_No! I'm not about to let Kuronue have MY puzzle and possible lover.' _ **Youko ground out stubbornly trying to take over. Kagome sensing conflict turned to the red head.

Kagome examined the red head curiously. He had long scarlet colored locks to his mid-back, his eyes were a dark mesmerizing emerald green. He was well built no doubt about that but his facial features were delicate, almost feminine looking. But what caught her interest was that his aura continued to _flicker. _ Yes that s right. His aura was _flickering_ from red to silver. When his aura flickered to silver an image overlapped his own. It was that of a very attractive silver kitsune. He had long silver hair to his lower back, big fuzzy silver fox ears, a long equally fluffy silver tail and golden eyes. He had two of her weaknesses. Fuzzy appendages. Fox Ears and a Tail. A deadly combination if any in Kagome's book.

But every time she got a glance at the silver haired demon his aura flickered back to red. It was frustrating to say the least. Not to mention that it was making her dizzy. She and Kuronue prepared to untangle themselves. By the time they finished and straightened there clothing the red head's aura settled on red. Kagome raised a delicate eyebrow at the stares she and Kuronue were receiving. She looked at Kuronue with the eyebrow still in place, he raised a corresponding eyebrow. 

Kagome asked finally getting annoyed.

Why didn't you tell me, your own mother, that you and Kuronue were in a **_relationship?_** Genkai asked stressing the word relationship. Kagome turned into a cherry once again, which was followed by Kuronue's arms snaking around her waist.

Why we wanted it to be a surprise! He exclaimed dramatically while kissing Kagome's temple, Right Bumpkins? Kuronue said deriving much pleasure from teasing her.

Don't you _ever _ call me that ridiculous name again. Kagome said calmly, eye twitching, a vein pulsing on her forehead. You are so _dead_ when I get my hands on you. Kagome said her voice still eerily calm as she turned to him, glared then gave chase screaming death threats the entire way. 

The Reikai Tantei sweat dropped together as Genkai took a seat on the plush sofa like it was a normal occurrence, which to her it was. Kuronue and Kagome were always playing like this when they weren't doing something else. It's a way to take their minds off other things and just have fun. It's there way of showing that they care about each other. But if a serious matter came up Genkai knew that the two would always stand by each other no matter what. They were just that close.

About 10 minutes later Kuronue came speeding into the room closely followed by Kagome who with an extra burst of speed tackled Kuronue to the ground landing on top of the said bat demon who fell to the ground with an . Kagome sat on his back looking for all the world to see like a content cat who had just caught the mouse. She was about to extract her revenge when she heard someone clearing their throat. Kagome looked up into her mothers grayish-brown eyes and sweat dropped.

She asked calmly all the while still straddling Kuronue's back. 

If you two are done with your childish banter we have matters to discuss.

Kagome sighed and stood offering a hand to Kuronue who took it with no hesitation. The two sat on the love seat parallel to the one that Genkai and the Reikai Tantei were on. Kagome pouted mentally at having her fun interrupted. But there was always later.

What are these matters that you speak of mother? Kagome asked curious.

Yes Genkai, I too would like to know what has you so riled up. Kuronue said noticing how agitated Genkai seemed.

There has been news about a powerful half demon arising in Makai. Genkai said calmly.

Uh-huh...And that has to do with us _how?_ Kagome asked quite curious about what the problem was.

This half-demon, Naraku, is said to be in league with your father and his brother...The Taguro brothers. The others watched as Kagome instantly stilled.

What do you want me to do about it? Kagome asked extremely tense. Kuronue grasped her hand and gently pulled her into the safety of his arms and onto his lap offering her comfort. Kagome relaxed almost instantly, she instinctively curled herself into his body. 

They are after a very rare and powerful jewel called the Shikon no Tama. Genkai explained to Kagome and Kuronue. The Reikai Tantei were just observing Kagome and Kuronue having already heard this from Koenma.

The Shikon no Tama? Kuronue asked curiosity piked. Kagome was now listening closely.

Yes. About 700 years ago a priestess named Midoriko was in a great battle. She knew that there would be no way to win the battle against all of the demons so with the last of her energy she pushed her soul out of her body creating the Shikon no Tama. It also trapped the souls of the three powerful youkai fighting her. Hence the name Shikon no Tama, Jewel of Four Souls. The demonic souls are known as the chaotic souls, they are the souls that influence the corruption of the jewel. Therefore if a demon or corrupted human gets there hands on it the jewel will become corrupted. Or if the jewel falls into anyone's hands really the jewels chaotic souls will attempt to corrupt the person thereby corrupting the jewel.For the first 200 years of it's existence the Shikon no Tama was under the care of the Tajiya's. The demon exterminators. Then they found a miko who they believed would be worthy of protecting the jewel. The miko's name was Kikyo. Kagome's eyes widened at this she had heard of Kikyo.

No need to go on mother...We know the rest. Kagome said quietly. She remembered quite well of what Sesshoumaru said. Kikyo was the protector of the Shikon no Tama, then she fell in love with Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's younger half brother, a hanyou like herself was a pain in the ass sometimes. They were tricked into betraying each other by Onigumo who had changed into Naraku after letting demons consume his soul out of jealousy for the couple. Kagome just assumed that this was another half-demon named Naraku but now it seemed like it was the same one.

So this Naraku and the past Naraku are one in the same? But the Shikon No Tama was burned with the late priestess' body. It is said to have been lost then, the Shikon has not resurfaced or been seen since the Sengoku Jidai. Kagome said to her mother.

Those markings on your arms...Do you know what they mean Kagome? Genkai asked her voice solemn.

No, they are written in the ancient demon language that very few know how to speak and understand. I can read some of it but not nearly enough to translate it so it makes sense. Kagome replied.

They say that when the darkness arises, that there will be one of both worlds that is to either cause the destruction or protection of the worlds. It says that this person will be born with the Shikon no Tama in them, that they will face many trials and many pains. That only they will wield the Shikon. Only they can defeat the great evil once and for all. But in order to do so they will have to face the pain of the past, future pain and learn to love and trust again. Kagome's eyes narrowed a clear sign of distrust. But Kuronue massaged her shoulders loosening the tense muscles. 

So who is this person? Kagome asked.

Genkai paused and looked up into her daughters eyes, Kagome practically fell over in shock. She would have if Kuronue hadn't had his arms around her waist and arms gently massaging her lower and upper arms. She stared at her mother blankly. _She's got to be fucking kidding me!Right?' _ Kagome asked herself.

You have got to be fu- She was once again cut off by Kuronue.

What Kagome means to say is that she doesn't believe what your telling her. Kuronue cut in smoothly nipping at Kagome's jaw to soothe her irritation at him. _Stupid Bat.' _Kagome snorted in her mind. _I heard that you know darling?' _ Kuronue replied clearly amused. _I know.' _ was her snide reply. Kuronue chuckled pulling her closer to him nuzzling her neck and hair. Kagome sighed with pleasure. Both of them were unaware to the hybrid listening in on there conversation. He found nothing to interesting of course, that is not interesting to him. 

It is very true Kagome, you will be coming into your full powers tonight. It is your 18th birthday . Unless of course something riles you up worse then your already riled up you may come into your powers earlier. Genkai said to her daughter.

Kagome nodded right before Hiei made a sarcastic remark about her being to weak. That she would not be able to hold the Shikon no Tama none the less be of any use in the final battle. He also made a remark about how she would probably do more evil then good like her father. Kagome growled at the apparition and lunged her eyes turning red. She would have made it to if not for Kuronue grabbing onto her waist restraining her. They all watched as she let out an enraged roar and began to glow. If there was anything Kagome hated it was being called weak and useless. 

After the light faded Kagome was still there just a little different. The markings on her body faded leaving a pale expanse of smooth skin and a marking of a round pink orb appeared on her forehead. Her hair became black with light pink streaks and her eyes turned blue with golden specks. Whereas originally her hair was pink with some black in it and her eyes were gold with blue specks it switched around. He frame became small, petite, yet still curvaceous. She now stood at 5'2 having shrunk 4 inches from her 5'6 frame. Her hands still adorned delicate claws and her mouth still had her fangs. Kagome blinked and blinked again.

What the hell happened? 

A/n: Tada! There's another chapter!


	7. Chapter 6: Touya and Jin

A/n: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Hope you like it.

**Genkai's Daughter**

Last Chapter:

After the light faded Kagome was still there just a little different. The markings on her body faded leaving a pale expanse of smooth skin and a marking of a round pink orb appeared on her forehead. Her hair became black with light pink streaks and her eyes turned blue with golden specks. Whereas originally her hair was pink with some black in it and her eyes were gold with blue specks it switched around. He frame became small, petite, yet still curvaceous. She now stood at 5'2 having shrunk 4 inches from her 5'6 frame. Her hands still adorned delicate claws and her mouth still had her fangs. Kagome blinked and blinked again.

What the hell happened?

Chapter 6: Touya and Jin

They stared. Kagome raised an eyebrow at them silently wondering what was wrong with them. She crept backwards slowly into Kuronue's lap clearly uncomfortable with all the staring. Kagome growled low in her throat, it was a precise and clear warning for them to stay away. She was settled comfortably against Kuronue who wrapped his arms around the young hanyou.

_What the hell is wrong with them? Why the hell are they staring at me Kuronue?' _Kagome asked telepathically.

_Uh, Darling, you may want to look in the mirror.' _Was his vague response she gave him an odd look, and walked over to the mirror in the hall and looked at her reflection. She blinked before eyes widened in horror.

Ohmygod! Ohmygod! She said, loudly and quite quickly jumping and shaking at the same time wondering what happened to her.

She stormed her way over to the little one of the group and started screaming at his slightly smaller form demanding to know what he did to her, demanding him to change her back. Everyone stared mutely at Kagome.

What did you _do_ to me? Kagome hissed.

Kagome's eye twitched no doubt wanting to strangle him Kagome restrained herself and exclaimed. You pompous ass! I want back and I want it _now_! poking him in the chest with a finger with each word eventually sending him onto the couch next to Kuwabara. They stared silently in slight shock as she snarled at him.

Hiei not one to be intimidated growled back at her dangerously. His eyes glowed briefly as did hers, right before they launched at each other, each with the intent to take the opposing person down. Kuronue caught her around the waist and Yusuke and Kuwabara grabbed onto one of Hiei's arm each. Kurama and Genkai watched this calmly. 

You JERK! Kagome bellowed attempting to hurt the small one's ears. Not that she could really call him small one anymore...She was just as small now. She also hurt Kurama, Yusuke's, Kuronues and her own ears in the process not that she cared mind you.

He winced, satisfied Kagome cuddled into Kuronue murmuring her apologies at hurting his ears. He sighed as his best friend and love interest cuddled into him, content. He watched as she opened her now blue, gold-specked eyes and glared at the apparition. They seemed to share some kind of animosity towards each other. Not that he cared of course. He was just worried for Kagome. The hybrid was extremely powerful, not to mention a full demon. Not that Kagome wasn't powerful herself.

_Kaggie?' _Kuronue called to her telepathically.

Said person turned her head and looked into violet eyes.

_Why do you dislike the hybrid so?'_

He did this to me! Look at me Kuronue...I'm different and I don't even know what happened! You know I don't like not knowing things. I especially don't like not knowing how he did **this**_to me.' _

You look sexy like this!' Kuronue pouted.

Her eye twitched. _Implying that I didn't look sexy before?'_ Kagome watched with a blank face as Kuronue began to panic thinking that he insulted her. He waved his arms that were previously wrapped around her wildly in the air before shouting

THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! out loud too, he was practically hyperventilating worried that his love interest would think he didn't find her attractive. He didn't even notice he yelled that out loud.

_You do realize that you just **screamed** that out loud don't you?' _Kagome asked, amused at the spectacle. Kuronue froze and looked at everyone staring at him weirdly. 

He muttered under his breath, This is all _your _fault Kagome.Oh _Contraire_ it is your fault. I did not tell you to scream that's not what I meant' out loud, at the top of your lungs might I add. She was clearly enjoying teasing the ruffled bat who hmphed' and turned away. Not that it worked considering she was _sitting _in his _lap._

Kagome shook her head at her friends antics and turned to the spirit detectives. She turned her attention to the red head...Shuichi or Kurama was his name. He was _flickering **again**. _It was really beginning to irritate her. She walked up to him grabbed his shoulders and shook him, _hard._

Will you _stop _that! Kagome growled, her patience with the man before her running thin. He wouldn't stop flickering!

Stop what Kagome-san? he asked polite as ever. Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

Stop _flickering_! was her annoyed response. He blinked.

he asked confused.

Your aura! Kagome explained, It flickers from silver to red and it's _annoying _me! Just choose a damn color! Kagome grumbled before taking a seat next to Kuronue rather then on his lap, she was after all quite agitated at the moment. Kuronue instinctively brought her into his lap and coddled her, gently massaging her tense shoulders.

She relaxed instantly, still somewhat wary of the new comers but much more absorbed in what Kuronue was doing. Kagome was pleased. Her mind was in a hazy state of pleasure, heck she was _purring _in pleasure. Genkai was sure if she was a dog or fox her tail would be wagging, if she were a rabbit her back foot would be thumping in pleasure. Kagome yawned daintily, eyes half-lidded in pleasure as Kuronue continued to massage her shoulders and back. When he got to her neck she groaned out loud, that was definitely one of her pleasure spots'. 

Suddenly Kagome jumped as she heard someone blasting the speakers to 50 Cents Disco Inferno. Kagome winced as did Kuronue. The spirit detectives looked in the direction of the sound then back at Kuronue and Kagome as they winced.

Kagome groaned. You did not tell me he was coming today!I didn't know! Kuronue exclaimed defending himself.

What do you _mean _you didn't know? Kagome asked.

He didn't tell me. Kuronue weakly told her. Kagome's eyes flashed in annoyance. She sighed and sent a telepathic message to the silly man. 

_TURN THAT OFF AND GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!' _Kagome mentally screamed.  
_  
Gee, no need to blow a fuse lassie.' _ came the reply from an irish wind master.

Uh! That stupid, silly, arrogant, cocky...Argh! Kagome complained out loud.

Hello Kagome... Touya's smooth voice came from behind her. Kagome leapt out of her seat on Kuronue's lap clutching her chest glaring at the Ice Shinobi.

Argh! Is the entire **_world_** _against _me today or something?

Touya chuckled and kissed her cheek in greeting.

I see you managed to escape Jin before he blasted his radio. Kuronue stated trying to coax Kagome into sitting next to him and Touya.

Touya said pulling Kagome down between the two demons. She glared at them both and childishly stuck her tongue out at them, only for her tongue to be grabbed by Jin. Kagome was so shocked her jaw snapped together causing her to bite her tongue and give a startled yelp. She whimpered, she'd bitten through her tongue, with her fangs. She growled fiercely at Jin and pounced on the red haired, blue eyed wind master. 

Jin gasped as Kagome pounced on him the two rolled around the floor like two puppies wrestling for dominance over the other. They rolled into the couch at the spirit detectives feet, Jin on top of Kagome. Kagome flipped the positions and growled softly before nipping at his jaw. He pouted before flipping, Kagome whined and nudged her head under his chin before growling playfully and rolling them over being on the top again. Touya and Kuronue exchanged amused grins as the two played.

Kuronue sung. Kagome paused and looked up at the bat curiously straddling the wind master's hips. He pounced, Kagome squealed. Touya joined soon after, unwillingly being dragged into the wrestling match by Kagome. The Reikai Tantei were watching, amused as the four tumbled and wrestled on the floor. The wrestling match ended with them on a heap in the middle of the floor. Kagome and Touya on the top, Kuronue under them and Jin somewhere tangled in the mess of bodies. 

Kagome stood and stretched with Touya's help and grinned at the Ice shinobi. He smiled softly at the younger women and pulled her into his lap on the couch. She cuddled into the ice demon and fell into a light slumber unconsciously placing barriers around her house and Genkai, Kuronue, Jin, Touya and herself. 

The Reikai Tantei were quite shocked at Kagome's abrupt change of behavior. Genkai assured him that Kagome normally acted that way with Kuronue, Jin, Touya and Sesshoumaru. She was very close to the four powerful demons. She'd met Jin and Touya after Sesshoumaru and Kuronue but took to them quite well. They all watched amused as Kagome _accidentally _kicked Jin in the face in her sleep. 

Baka Jin. Kagome mumbled in her sleep. Baka Hentai.

Jin twitched. Kuronue chuckled and Touya shot him and amused look as he cradled Kagome's head in his lap. Kuronue had her body stretched across his lap and Kagome's legs rested in Jin's lap, the very legs that were connected to the foot that just kicked him in the face. He scowled at said foot as it twitched in sleep as if feeling Jin's vengeful glare. 

Kagome smirked as she felt her body awakening. She woke with an amused grin directed at Jin giving everyone the impression she was very aware of what she did in her sleep', of whom she kicked.

Nice make-up. Kagome commented on the foot print on Jin's face before she succumbed to laughter. It suits you. Kuronue added mischievously. 

Touya added.

Jin pouted. Is this gang up on Jin day? He asked quickly to himself.

Of course! _Everyday _is gang up on Jin day! Kagome quipped from her position in Touya and Kuronue's lap. She squealed as he proceeded to tickle her, she was extremely and with that she took off towards the stairs at top speed Jin at her heels.

A/n: Just a silly little chapter in which I introduce Touya and Jin!


	8. Chapter 7: For Fear of Puu

Disclaimer: I do not own McDonalds or Furbies or Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.****

Genkai's Daughter

Chapter 7: For Fear of Puu

Darkness...

Blissful, beautiful darkness.

Then the pain comes.

Every time, the pain, the blood, the tortured screams.

The _fear._

Then _he _comes.

His eyes as red as the blood that stains the ground around him, thin lips twisted into a smirk, sharp fangs dripping with blood from his latest kill, claws dripping that deep crimson life's blood. And she hears it. That low, maniacal laugh, coming from the mouth of a child he possessed, it wasn't right.

She feels the cut of a blade.

And she screams.

Then...

Nothing.

Kagome bolted straight up, her back stiff as a board as her heart beat's unsteadily and her pulse races, panting. Her eyes tortured from the dreams that she's been having since she was but a girl of 9 summers. It was torturous. It wasn't always the same, sometimes there would be two other men, sometimes a child with hair as white as snow and eyes a beautiful shade of lavender. It was killing her.

The things she saw in these dreams, these _visions_ often had happened in the past. Almost 503 years ago, during the Warring States era. She saw as people called out for her to help them and she couldn't do it. She watched as both demons and humans hunted, pillaged, _killed_ for pleasure. And then came the bloodlust. It was difficult to control it sometimes. So terribly difficult. She needed someone to tame the beast.

Kagome stood on shaky legs and stumbled her way towards Kuronue's sleeping chambers. She opened the door to his rooms and walked towards his bed. Kuronue sensing her presence, her unease turned to her, eyes fluttering open revealing worried violet orbs. He was used to her ending up curled against him in the morning, even Jin and Touya sometimes have her curled up with them when they wake up. No one ever asked. They could see the horror in her eyes.

Kagome stared at him wondering if he would reject her.

She hoped not.

Kuronue opened his arms, Kagome launched herself at him burying her face into his thick black hair. Kuronue's arms wrapped around the delicate woman snuggled against his body. He inhaled deeply taking in her delicious scent. No one smelled quite like the woman in his arms. The spicy scent of her power, cinnamon, the delicate qualities of a female, lavender and spring and her own unique scent of something distinctly wild, free. Something he couldn't quite place.

Kagome in return took in her best friends comforting scent. He smelt of power that all high-powered youkai seemed to smell like, forest, honey and vanilla and a very masculine scent, she didn't know what to call it, just that it smelt really good. A pleasing scent to her normally abused nose. She couldn't _stand_ the smell that seemed to cling to humans. It disgusted her. _Some _humans smelt decent, even good but they muck it up with that perfume. It was torture on her olfactory senses, she could _taste_ the taint in the air. It was almost enough to make her retch.

She wrapped her slender arms around his waist nuzzling his bare chest. _He has a wonderful chest.' _Kagome thought absently. She closed her eyes content when his strong arms snaked around her. He had a way of doing that, of making her feel comfortable, _safe._ He even had a way of inspiring a new emotion within her, make her feel _loved._ Not that she knew what love was, he just made her feel like nothing in the world could go wrong, that everything was perfect and right. A warm fuzzy feeling enveloped her inside when she was with him. He was _hers _and no one would take him from her.

When Kagome had wrapped her arms around him he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her. She was perfect for him, she just didn't understand love. He would teach her to love. After all _he _himself didn't know what love was until he met her. Until he met her he believed love was for fools, for dreamers. And then he fell, hard and fast for the fiery little vixen. Sure he was a couple of decades older then her but that didn't matter, youkai didn't have silly inhibitions that human's did. Kagome accepted him fully, unconditionally. She was the first person to care for him, to put himself before her own person. 

Kagome had a way of making him forget what he was saying or thinking, she had a way of making him stronger in battle. Because now he had a reason to live, a reason to fight to stay alive, to return _home_ to Kagome. And she was always there a sight for sore eyes. She could bring a smile to his face. She was the light in his previously shadowed, dark and desolate heart. She brought with her a whole new type of strength, _love._

Late morning found the happy couple snuggled under the covers, happily sleeping the morning away. Neither Kagome nor Kuronue were morning people anyway, they much preferred night to day. However the door to Kuronue's room opened and in entered 7 people. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Genkai, Touya and Jin. Jin had mentioned, when they couldn't find Kagome in her room , that she normally cuddles up with one of the others. By process of elimination they figured her to be in Kuronue's room. So, they proceeded to the bat youkai's room, opened the door and voila, there was Kagome and Kuroune, snuggled up against each other sleeping the morning away blissfully unaware of the conflicting emotions rising in the room.

It did not look good for the two. Kuronue was bare chested and they couldn't see his pant's, Kagome wore only spaghetti strap tank top and boy shorts with panties under that. Not that anyone could see what they were wearing under the blanket, all they could see was Kuronue's bear chest and Kagome's barely clad top.

Unnoticed to all but Hiei and Touya was the small blue spirit beast making it's way to the bed where Kagome lay blissfully unaware. She however was made very aware of the creature a few minutes later when it lay snuggling up to her. Her eye's flew open as she let out a very terrified, very high-pitched squeal. Kuronue leapt out of the bed, alert as Kagome quickly followed clinging to Kuronue tightly. 

Kuronue called wondering for his friends mental stability.

She pointed to the bed with a shaky finger. Kuronue lifted the blanket and sheet up revealing a dizzy bundle of _blue._ Kagome stared horrified at the thing in the bed. Kuronue sweat dropped. _This is what she's afraid of?' _He thought grabbing the thing' by it's two floppy ears. It puu'ed in protest. Kagome let out a terrified yell. 

The thing' turned to look at Kagome who froze in place. She gulped and _screamed_ as it jumped out of Kuronue's arms and began wobbling it's way towards her. Kagome scrambled backwards as fast as she could until she hit the wall. She was muttering hysterically about killer furbies coming to take revenge for their fallen kin, how they were going to kill her as she slept. You see, Kagome had said that the furbie she got with her happy meal when she was a little girl tried to kill her so she dealt with it' by smashing it into itty bitty pieces _over _and _over _again.

Genkai was explaining to the other very amused reikai tantei, Jin and Touya why she was acting the way she was. Kagome suddenly cried out drawing their attention from Genkai to Kagome, again. Puu was hugging her. Kagome cried out practically hyperventilating. 

Get it Kuronue, Get it! She cried kicking the thing into the air. Kuronue caught it mid-flight.

Kuronue called out.

The evil furbies have come back to avenge their fallen kin, shouldn't have obliterated that evil thing, revenge, furry carnivorous monsters... Kagome mumbled much to the amusement of everyone else present. Who would have thought the cold and collected Kagome would be afraid of _furbies_ of all things.

Kuronue called again.

Is it gone, Kuronue? Kagome asked shakily.

Kagome, darling, I assure you it is _not_ a furbie. He's just a spirit beast. Kuronue explained calmly.

Not a furbie?Not a furbie.

Kagome slowly walked up to Kuronue and the spirit beast'. It puu'ed excitedly. Kagome was about to jump back but Kuronue held her hand gently, coaxing her to approach the spirit beast'. She was about a foot away from it when it suddenly began to fly to her at top speed, using it's _ears_ as wings.

AHHHH! IT CAN FLY! THE EVIL FURBIE CAN FLY! IT'S GOING TO KIIILLLLLL MEEEEE! Kagome wailed scrambling behind Touya her arms automatically latching on tightly to the Ice shinobi. Touya's eye's danced in silent amusement.

Please! Somebody, take mercy on me, Please, Somebody, _anybody, _Just _kill _it. Kagome pleaded.

Puu landed on the bed quite confused as to why the pretty woman was running away from him. All of the _other _ladies had loved him, they thought he was _adorable._ Kagome threw the sheets and covers over the evil furbie. She glared at Jin as he tried to get close to her, he had just been laughing at her misfortune. 

Evil furbie lover. Kagome growled.

Kuronue wrapped his arms around her from behind chuckling at Jin's new nickname. Everyone could clearly see the struggling Puu who was trying to find a way out of the blankets. Kagome having been distracted by Kuronue's nuzzling had let her hold on the blanket slacken allowing the prisoner' to escape and look up at her curiously. Deciding he liked her he jumped up and landed on her head. Kagome froze. 

Ku-Kuronue, p-please tell me that the evil furbie's not on my head. Kuronue glared at the spirit beast, he was about to pluck it off her head when it bit him. Kagome's eyes widened.

Ohmygod! It's trying to kill Kuronue! Kagome exclaimed throwing the spirit beast aka the evil furbie at Jin's cackling face. And it was a score. Puu landed smack dab in Jin's face, his mouth now full of the evil furbies fur or was it feathers? Kagome cradled Kuronue's injured arm to her and asked him if the evil creature had poisoned him, if it hurt.

He shook his head at Kagome smiling. Kagome gently lapped at the tiny wound healing it instantly. She chirped happily at him, I think you'll live. He grinned, giving her a kiss on the cheek in thanks, they quickly turned pink, matching the streaks in her hair. That is before Puu regained his wits and flew' to her again. Kagome turned to see if the evil furbie' was dead when she came face to face with it. Kagome jumped up, claws imbedding themselves deep into the ceiling, much like a terrified cat would.

Please just get it _away._

Yusuke was having so much fun watching the scene before him, he forgot for a moment that Puu felt the same things that he felt, like attraction, amusement. That was what was causing Puu to continually go after Kagome. Kurama was amused slightly, Youko's influence. However it was becoming tiresome to the Kitsune. He wanted to get to _know _Kagome.

_ came the **innocent **reply, note the sarcasm._

You will most certainly **not** be doing any of those things with Kagome.' Kurama growled angrily. Youko was about to put him in a very uncomfortable positing if he kept on showing him pictures of both Youko and Kurama(Shuichi) in very...interesting positions, naked.

**Yes**, I will, just not now. Youko said dismissing his other half completely.

It's just a matter of time.

Hiei grinned mentally at the fox's dilemma, though he could find no reason for him to be attracted to the wench as a mate. Yes she was attractive, but a complete annoyance, not to mention completely..._childish_. Honestly what was there to fear from furbies? Hiei caught himself. _-What the hell **is **a furbie?-_

Kagome suddenly fell from the ceiling laughing her head off, causing everyone to stare at her wondering if she'd finally lost it. She fell right on top of _Hiei_. Kagome was rolling around with laughter, Hiei twitched, the need to _hurt _her very strong. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and smirked at Hiei.

A furbie, Hiei, is an evil furry or feathery looking _creature_ about 3 inches tall and 2 inches wide. It has a beak, comes in multiple colors and styles and was made to scare the hell out of small innocent children. A furbie, Hiei, was meant to torture the poor fools, sucked into false advertising by McDonalds, to believe they were warm, loving creatures, when they will really try and suck your soul out. Kagome told him in all seriousness causing sweat drops to form around the room.

Hn . Hiei said. He believed her. He too remembered those evil creatures, he just did not know they were called furbies' they pretended to be innocent and fun, when they would really just kill and terrify the first chance they got. Kagome grinned. At least _somebody_ believed her. It didn't matter to her that he pretended to be an emotionally constipated jackass. Just that he believed her about her belief that the furbies had an evil plot formulated to take over the world with Ronald Mcdonald helping them. He was one _scary_ dude. She'd met him when she was younger. Reminded her of by: Stephen King. She almost gnawed his hand off when he tried to pat her head. It was a conspiracy. She would have bet her life on it.

Unfortunately she had once again, sadly, forgotten about Puu. Desperate for attention Puu did the one thing that went through his mind. He bit her. Kagome's eyes widened almost impossibly large, her pupil was tiny, like a dot. 

And then...

She fainted.

A/n: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, I know I sure enjoyed _writing _it. I got a kick out of this chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 8: Far From A Dream

**Genkai's Daughter**

Chapter 8: Far From A Dream

Soft. Warm. _Safe._

She felt _horribly_ content as she awoke from her nap'. She shivered to herself as she remembered that absolutely _horrid_ dream involving the killer blue furby. She'd never been more terrified in her entire life. In fact she could've sworn she felt that furby digging his sharp fangs into her. But furbies didn't _have _fangs did they? Shivering again, she wondered out loud to herself.

_They can't possible have fangs, can they? _her pillow rumbled.

Wait a minute. Pillow. _Rumbled._

But...

_Pillow's don't move, they aren't warm and they certainly don't** rumble**.'_ Kagome turned slowly, frightened, wondering if it was the _furbie_. If her dream wasn't really a dream but reality. What if she was surrounded by furbie's taking her to see their almighty king and Ronald Mcdonald who were trying to convince her to try and control the world. Or maybe they wanted her for a mate and were trying to rape her in her sleep! Or maybehey was that laughter?

She turned and came face to face with a _dog?_

Kagome's voice was relieved. It wasn't the evil furbie kingdom, No furbie was trying to mate with her or convince her of world domination alongside the furbies and Ronald McDonald. What a relief. She smacked the dog lightly on his head, it whined.

Oh do _shut _up. Kagome said. You had me really worried there for a moment.

The dog was quite beautiful, his coat a silky silvery-white. He was in a smaller version of his true form. About the size of a big horse. He had cute floppy ears and a beautiful tail currently wrapped around her small form. His eyes were a brilliant gold, his teeth razor sharp and facial markings still visible. A blue-violet crescent on his forehead and two magenta stripes on each cheek or at least where his cheek would be if he were human.

The dog barked happily his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He licked her face and her eye twitched as she glared dangerously at Sesshoumaru. He proceeded to bathe her face in icky puppy spit. _Gross._ That was the scene that Kuronue, Jin, Touya and Kurama came upon. Jin fell down laughing drawing Yusuke's attention. Hiei watched from the tree outside of her window. Kagome was glaring at the large dog on her bed as he bathed her with his tongue.

Kagome glared at Jin and turned her head away sticking her nose up in the air. A clear sign she was determined to ignore that foolish demon currently rolling around her floor laughing his head off. She was tempted to throw the pillow at him. Or possibly the entire _bed_. Not that _she_ would ever resort to something so childish. She just had to find someone who _would_. 

Baka furby lover. Kagome muttered. Jin collapsed into another fit of laughter. She wanted to hurt him, _badly_. In fact she was already imagining what she would say at his funeral. _Even though he was an evil furbie lover that enjoyed laughing at the expense of other's and making an ass of himself I'll truly miss him and his evil furbie ways._ Hiei smirked from his perch. Kagome grinned at the mental image. 

_Jin! _ Kagome sang.

Jin's laughter stopped abruptly. Something was horribly wrong. Taking one look at Kagome's expression he fled the room screaming _Bloody Murder _in an irish accent. Kagome's smirk was clearly predatory. It was time to hunt. Her prey, Jin. He would pay for laughing at her in her dream and when Sesshoumaru tongue bathed her. Oh yes, he would _pay._ And she, well she would enjoy every minute of it.

Ten Minutes later anyone with ears for the next three miles could hear loud crashes, bangs and girlish screams. Jin whimpered. _What did I do to deserve this?' _He asked himself.

_Must I really answer that?'_Kagome asked clearly amused.

Your cruel Kagome, cruel. Jin said whining.

I know. She said as she sauntered out of the room dragging Jin the entire way. When she arrived with Jin on her arm in the living room where everyone had gathered doing something or other. Yusuke and Kuwabara collapsed in laughter, Kuronue, Kurama, Touya, and Genkai chuckled, Hiei smirked. It wasn't every day they saw Jin in a bright tube top of death and puffy pink skirt with high heels. The whole ensemble was _hideous_. The skirt had little yellow bows on it. He had his hair done with pink bows and yellow ribbons. His face was adorned with foundation, blush, eye liner, eye-shadow, and bright pink lipstick. Kagome was incredibly smug. She was happy with her revenge. In her mind she chuckled evilly. She had so much fun. She had to used so much make up to cover the bruise he had received running into her door trying to get away from her.

Life was good.

Sesshoumaru came up from behind wrapping strong, muscled arms around her waist. He was slightly hunched over considering how tall he was. His tall 6'8 height was more than double her now 5'2. Almost triple her own height. Kagome turned in his arms having to tug him down to her level so she could give him a kiss on the cheek. She was glad that Kuronue was shorter, it wasn't as hard with him. Kuronue was only 6'0. She enjoyed cuddling with him. He was _hers _after all. 

What did he do? Sesshoumaru asked clearly about what Jin had done to deserve his punishment. The gaudy costume jewelry hanging from his body was _ugly_. Kagome grinned up at the handsome demon lord and held her arms up, wanting to be carried. He lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She whispered in his ear about his evil furbiness. Sesshoumaru was tempted to laugh, _hard_. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled.

Kuronue was a _tiny_ bit jealous. Just a tiny bit. Okay, scratch that he was almost glaring at him. Sesshoumaru had known Kagome almost as long as he had. Kuronue couldn't stand to see her in his arms. She was _his._ He would _not_ loose her to some _dog._ He paused at that. _What am I thinking? This is **Sesshoumaru**. Besides they only see each other as best friends and siblings. Not lovers...At least I **hope **so.' _ Kuronue growled at the way his thoughts were turning, well he _tried_ to growl. 

Kagome turned to look at him and asked Sesshoumaru to drop her. She walked up to Kuronue who was making odd sounds. It sounded like he was trying to _growl_. At what, she didn't know. Kagome walked around the back of the couch and her arms snaked around his shoulders. He blinked. Worried Kagome massaged his shoulders and neck to release the tension that had built. Smirking mentally Sesshoumaru was proud. He couldn't have picked a better mate for Kagome. He knew that they both loved each other. Even if _one_ of them didn't _know_ it. 

Kagome called with caution.

He replied eyes glazed and shoulders sagged in pleasure. The other's watched not sure what was going on.

Are you all right? Asked Kagome.

Kagome slid in between Kuronue and Touya cuddling up to them both. Very worried about Kuronue, she was. After all he didn't _normally _sit around making weird noises. Perhaps Kuronue was ill. She didn't smell or sense any illness but what else could have caused those odd sounds. Kagome leaned over to Touya and asked him about the noises Kuronue made causing more of those noises' to emerge. Touya hid a smile, he knew.

Kuronue...Are you ill? Kagome asked as he stared at her incredulously. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked quite confused. Kurama was silently seething in jealousy. Hiei was just watching this all amused as was Genkai, Sesshoumaru, Jin and Touya.

He blinked. No...Why would you think that? He asked wondering if something was wrong with him. He certainly hoped not.

Well, it's just that you keep making odd _sounds_. Kuronue became a cherry.

She was talking about his attempts to growl. How _embarrassing_.

It's nothing. Kuronue soothed her worries. Kagome didn't look convinced.

She rested her head on his shoulder and as she was about to fall asleep she heard a very familiar, dreadful _puu'._ Her eye's snapped open and fell upon the little blue furbie. _It wasn't a dream.'_ was the only thought running through her head.

Kagome stuttered. I-is th-that the fu-furbie? his arm came around her waist holding her to him. Puu launched himself at the pretty woman his expression terrifying her to no ends. He had an angry almost _jealous_ expression on his furbie face. Directed to Kuronue. Kagome let out a terrified yell and darted behind Touya. Forceful forcing him in front of her as she sat on the couch curling behind him and shaking in barely suppressed anxiety. She most certainly had a phobia. Her destination; Sesshoumaru. The furbie wouldn't _dare_ attack her Sesshoumaru. For he would surely kill it.

She made a mad dash for him as the furbie tackled Kuronue. Kuronue not knowing what to do just sat there. It wasn't until Kagome's scream and the slight sting of a bite did he snap out of whatever trance he'd been in. It took Kagome a split second to decide on whether she should get to the safety that was Sesshoumaru or rescue her Kuronue. Kuronue. She was there standing above the evil furbie like some vengeful and terrified goddess. She took the fan tucked into her obi and brought it down, _hard_ on the furbies' head. And with one side swipe sent it flying across the room and straight into Hiei. She grabbed Kuronue and ran like the guards of hell were at her heels bringing both Kuronue and as she passed him, Sesshoumaru with her. 

As she came to her bedroom she threw the elaborate doors open and kicked it close, locking it. Pushing her divan against the door. Who _knew_ how strong that furby was. _She _certainly wasn't going to underestimate it again. It attacked _Kuronue._ _Twice._ Perhaps the furby had something against him? She didn't know. But she would protect her Kuronue. And Sesshoumaru would protect her while she protected Kuronue. She was almost _shaking_.

That was a close one. Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched, the urge to smile strong.

Sesshoumaru, we must at all costs protect Kuronue from that evil furby. It seems to hold a grudge against him. That's the _second_ time it attacked him! Kagome explained.

Kuronue was the one who sweat dropped this time. _Kagome_ was going to _protect **him** _when _she_ was the one terrified. It was amazing. And at the same time a large part of him was bouncing in happiness and hope that she wanted to protect him even though she was quaking in fear.

It just screamed _cute_ to him. She was adorable.

_New Mission: Protect Kuronue From Evil Furby._

An hour later Kagome emerged from the room with the two demons in tow. She slowly, cautiously crept down the deserted, bright hallway. She pushed the two demons out of the window, jumping out after them. What was the chance that they would land right in front of or on top of the very people and _creature_ they were trying to _avoid?_ One in a million. Right?

The odds were against them.

Kuronue and Sesshoumaru landed right in front of them. 

Kagome was not so lucky.

She landed sprawled in Kurama's lap.

Facing the furby.

She gulped.

And...

Suddenly attached herself to a tree branch right above her. Hiei sat there staring at her, wondering about her sanity. _He _had been smart and stayed away from Puu. After all he didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier today. He himself couldn't help but wonder if Puu _was_ related to those furbies. It was a possibility he assured himself. I mean he _looked_ like one. Just a slightly _bigger _one.

He held his hand out to her. They did after all have a few things in common. Such as detesting furbies. Disliking Kuwabara. Being forbidden and not accepted for most of their lives. They had so much more in common than they thought. And those commonalities are what would bring them to respect each other and care for each other. It's a real pity they wouldn't fall in love, because destiny had something different planned for both of them, because destiny had something that needed both of them to be friends, siblings but never lovers.

A/n: So...What did you think? Please Review!

**  
**


	10. Chapter 9: The Disappearance

**Genkai's Daughter**

Chapter 9: Disappearance

Yusuke rubbed the large knot forming on his head and the bruise already visible on his cheek. It was a sickly greenish-yellow, bluish-purple. Disgusting. He was surprised at just how hard she slapped him. Not punch but_ slapped_ him. If this was the result of a slap none of them wanted to be on the receiving end of her punch. Kagome had been steaming mad when Hiei had so kindly informed her about Puu. 

Spirit beast. She should have listened to Kuronue. A damn _spirit beast_. Connected to Yusuke. To say she was pissed was an understatement. She looked ready to blow. Those who knew about her temper were quite surprised when all she did was slap him twice. Once over the head and the other across his cheek. They expected her to do more damage than that. Even _she_ was surprised that was all she did. Normally she was a walking time bomb when angered and agitated. 

Damn, Idiotic, Stupid, Foolish- 

You do know_ idiotic_ and _stupid_ mean the same thing? Hiei questioned.

He was hit in the head with one of the sofa cushions. 

DoShut _up_. Hiei wanted to chuckle. 

It was so much fun getting her riled up.

He was hit. Again.

Kagome fumed. The whole damned _world_ was against her today. She blamed the stupid furbie like creature called Puu. She was convinced that it was his fault she was having such a bad day. After all she had to blame _somebody. _Or in this case _something_. Shivering she blocked all murderous thoughts against Puu out. Not to mention Yusuke.

Cautiously Kuronue approached her, she glared. Backing away slowly he went to stand by the others who were watching as Hiei and Kagome got into an all out war. Hiei said something to piss her off and she retaliated by swinging at him with the sofa cushions. It was a direct hit, it sent Hiei soaring into the love seat across from the couch. It also left Kagome with a very smug look on her face.

Growling Hiei rose from his place, splattered on the couch. He pounced, Kagome's eyes widened. Narrowing her eyes she bit him on the arm as he pinned her to the floor. She quickly turned the tables on him, flipping him over, straddling his waist. Suddenly he began to grin making Kagome feel uneasy. In all the time that she's known him, she didn't think he was the type to _grin_ none the less show any emotions. She only realized two seconds too late what he was planning to do. 

BAM

Yusuke and Kuwabara fell flat on their faces. Sesshoumaru's, Jin's, Touya's and Genkai's eyes widened. While Kuronue and Kurama both clenched their fists and narrowed their eyes at the sight before them. Hiei _kissed_ Kagome. She lay pinned underneath him blinking owlishly. 

You kissed me. Kagome said in complete and utter shock. That was my first kiss. 

Growling, or at least attempting to, Kuronue joined the fray attacking Hiei viciously. Startled Kagome snapped out of whatever trance she'd been in and wrapped her arms around her best friend. After all what good would it do if he _killed_ Hiei. Just for kissing her. It wasn't worth it.

Whimpering and whining she drew Kuronue's attention from Hiei to her. Immediately he was at her side, cradling her to him, she winked at Hiei. Getting her plan he was gone. Nuzzling into Kuronue's chest she began to purr, to soothe him. Hiei would have to wait, she was with her best friend. Besides if anyone was going to killhim it would be her. Not Kuronue. After all it was _her _he kissed. Not to mention that was her first kiss. 

If there was one rule that Hiei would learn that day, it was: NEVER STEAL A GIRLS FIRST KISS.

Ever.

That was a big taboo. Especially to a girl. All sensitive and stuff. Not that _she _was sensitive. Shaking her head, she decided to think about it at a later time. When she _wasn't _curled up with Kuronue. Hm...Was she ever _not _with Kuronue? She didn't think so. 

Now that she thought about it she wasn't away from Kuronue for more than one day, if she was away from him for a longer period of time they would always talk to each other, contact each other. In fact, there wasn't a day in which they had no contact with each other. The soft look Kuronue shot her would have been enough to convince anyone they were more than just _friends_. Along with the fact that the two were always together, most of the time touching in some way.

Jealous, he couldn't help but feel jealous of Kuronue. And the frustrating part of it was, he didn't know why. He'd just met her for crying out loud, Kuronue has known her for years. What was so special about her? What caught his attention? Women quite literally threw themselves at him, why was she so different? It was beginning to frustrate him. He blinked when he heard Genkai call him. As his vision refocused, he noticed everyone staring at him oddly.

He couldn't help but ask.

No one said anything for a couple of minutes.

You were just off in your own world for 10 minutes. Kuronue supplied.

Kagome just looked amused.

I think he was talking to the silver one.Silver one? Sesshoumaru questioned.

Yeah, Youko. Kagome said absently.

Sesshoumaru asked not quite believing her.

That's what Kuronue called him. She replied defensively.

Cocking a brow at her, she turned her nose in the air and showed him her back. A clear sign of dismissal, disregard. His eyebrow twitched angrily, stalking toward her he attempted to grab her shoulder but she was gone.

Just gone.

He blinked.

Everyone else blinked.

What the fuck? 

Thrown to the ground roughly she growled. This stupid _boy_ just upped and grabbed _her _from her ownhouse. The nerve. Glaring at the _thing_. She suddenly wished the boy, wherever he went came back. It was ugly. Whatever _it _was. _It_ as Kagome so _kindly_ deemed it was a large purple ogre-looking _thing._ It had blood red eyes, one horn coming from each side of it's snake like head and black hair. 

_God, it's so **ugly**.'_

It growled at her and Kagome shuddered. 

I hope you know I can read your thoughts.

Kagome's mind blanked instantly. Making sure not to think of anything was a hard thing. But if this demon was a telepath, she didn't want it to know _anything _about her or her thoughts. It already had an advantage over her. It growled once more.

I have a name.That's nice.Aren't you interested in knowing what it is?Not particularly.

It growled again. One would think she was purposely antagonizing it. She was. After all, he may have the advantage but she could still annoy the hell out of him, well at least she _thought _it was a _him_. Perhaps she should ask.

Are you of male gender?

She was sure if it had an eyebrow, the said eyebrow would be twitching. She would've grinned if it weren't for the sudden tenseness in it's body. 

Goshinki is male. A smooth voice answered.

Kagome whipped around to see a hanyou, like herself. A very handsome hanyou. Curious. Long black, snakelike locks hung around his shoulders, framing a very handsome face. He'd be quite disarming if he wasn't so damn scary. Eyes the color of crimson rubies, filled with a sadistic light. She'd have to apologize to Hiei. Hiei wasn't so scary compared to _this _guy. 

Who the hell are you? Some of Yusuke's influence seemed to have rubbed off on her. 

Don't you know? He cocked a brow.

That's Sesshoumaru's move. She said it almost instinctively.

The eyebrow disappeared behind dark black bangs. 

_He was cold and cruel, eyes the color of freshly spilt blood.'_

The mark of a spider adorned his back.'

Don't let his disarming, charming appearance fool you Kagome.'

Those three phrases rang in her head. She knew. Oh, yes, she knew exactly who he was. And she remembered all Sesshoumaru told her. She darted around him and ripped his haori off his broad shoulders. Spider. Backing away she hissed at him.

Bowing graciously he smirked.

She gulped.

Now she had reason to fear.

She was after all standing next to the demon she was to kill.

One of the most feared demons since the feudal era.

_Holy Shit.'_

A/n: Short, I know but it's better than nothing. I have some idea's for the next chapter so it should be out shortly. Please Review!


	11. Chapter 10: A Bad Day

A/n: I live! I finally got my computer back a day ago! It's been gone for so long being repaired. Something was wrong with the LCD Panel and my LVDS Cable. So sorry for the long delay, but I hope this makes up for lost time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. I don't own Tom & Jerry.

**Genkai's Daughter**

Chapter 10: A Bad Day

_I am not running.'_ Kagome just kept on repeating that phrase to herself. And to be quite honest, in her mind she really wasn't running. She was just walking very fast. As soon as she had cursed, mentally, mind you she was off walking very fast. Oh hell, she was running like a rabbit being chased by a starved fox. But hey, at least she was armed. She managed to snatch her weapons which were sitting conveniently at the edge of the little clearing. 

She found that horribly suspicious. After all, who in their right mind leaves there prisoners weapons within reaching distance. Only a fool, but apparently Naraku was a fool; either that or he planned her escape. Made her real nervous. Since she knew she was at an unfair disadvantage she did the only thing that was reasonable she turned and high tailed it out of there. Now to look for a good hiding place. What? It works for rabbits. But then again, _she_ was _not_ a rabbit. So her logic was a little screwy. She didn't care, so long as she lived another day. Besides her favorite cartoon next to Tom & Jerry was on tomorrow, surely fate could spare _one_ more day. After all she did love that sponge.

Goshinki who was in hot pursuit of her stopped wondering for a moment just _why_ Naraku wanted her returned, unharmed. _Her life is in danger and she's thinking about her favorite cartoon and a sponge?'_ How very odd. Bright red eyes peered at a skeptical looking bush that just couldn't seem to stop shaking. A smile pulled across his ogre like features and he parted the greenery. Only to come face to face with...

A wild boar.

A wild boar doing it's _business_.

Goshinki only realized to late that he was reeling backwards because of the smell alone and then the boar charged him angrily. He stood stock still for a few moments before remembering that _he_ was the stronger one. Too bad, while he was gloating to himself the forgotten boar decided to tackle the great beast. Kagome high up in the tree's couldn't help but let out an amused snicker. This action however drew the unwanted attention of Kanna and Hakudoshi. 

Kanna turned her mirror towards the sound and Hakudoshi's brilliant violet eyes scanned the tree tops. Spotting a splash of creamy ivory skin he grinned predatorily. Where he had been but a young boy in Sengoku Jidai, now he was very much a grown man, with very potent desires. And his attention on one powerful hanyou, like himself; Kagome.

Kagome soon realized her mistake, her eyes meeting lusty violet. _Oh Shit.'_ That pretty much said it all. Oh Shit was right, Hakudoshi scaled the tree quickly as her eyes widened in amazement. Quickly she jumped to a low lying branch on another tree and began darting in, weaving between trees. Ears twitched as she sensed the violet eyed hanyou gaining on her and his accomplice trailing behind, slowly. 

Shit, shit, shit. Kagome cursed softly.

He was gaining on her, quickly. Too quickly. Just ahead Kagome caught a glimpse of her house and almost stumbled. The idiot's took her to the forests surrounding _her **house**_. What were they idiots? Probably not. But then again what did she know? Perhaps they were stupid, though that was highly doubtful.

Just as she was half way across her open patio she was yanked against a firm chest. And she gulped. Well, damn. She almost made it to. She was turned around and pinned to a nearby tree with a hand covering her mouth. Glaring at the arrogant male in front of her she was tempted to bite him. And bite him she did. With her nice sharp fangs.

He let go and gave a small cry of surprise.

And then, she did what any_ sensible_ person would do.

She screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heads snapped to the forests to the east of the house instantly hearing the loud scream. Exchanging glances they all raced towards the doors leading outside, thoughts of torture and pain running through their heads. However when the arrived they weren't expecting the scene they came upon. Kagome was being _kissed_ by some strange _person_. A strange person with spiky white hair. 

Kagome's hands were being held tightly by her captor and his lower body pressed against her pinning her legs, showing her just what he really wanted to do. She felt sick.

_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR! GET HIM OFF ME!'_

That seemed to snap them out of there stupor, they immediately took action. Jin tapped him on the shoulder, when he turned and growled he was met with a fist in the face. Kagome was panting, her face red with barely suppressed rage.

WHY YOU HORRIBLE, PERVERTED LITTLE _ASS_! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT, YOU, YOU, ARGH, YOU IDIOTIC, SLIMY LITTLE WORM! I'LL BET A _FISH_ KISSES BETTER THAN YOU DO!

She would've continued if not for the unexpected punch from Goshinki who'd just arrived. Turning she growled and proceeded to get up in _his _face.

AND _YOU_! Even Hakudoshi winced.

YOU STUPID UGLY _THING,_ WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF JUST PUNCHING ME FOR NO DAMN REASON? HUH? WHAT DID _I_ EVER DO TO _YOU_?

Goshinki almost winced. She was deafeningly loud.

Let's see, you ignored me, you insulted me, and you asked if I was male. Goshinki growled. All males present winced at the last one. That must've been quite harsh for him; to be questioned of his gender.

And you didn't deserve it?

He was silent for a moment as if in thought.

Wait a minute, we're supposed to capture you and return you to master Naraku. 

Gee, I guess you do have a brain after all. Kagome drawled before stomping on his foot, punching him in the stomach and as he bent over clutching his stomach she delivered a swift kick to his groin. Nodding her head, satisfied she looked at the other's gathered who stared at her stunned. 

No one answered.

She snorted. It's not like he didn't deserve it. she muttered.

Hakudoshi seeing the disadvantage gathered Goshinki and left quickly. They were outnumbered and with Goshinki down there was no way he could take them all down. _Just you wait, Kagome, I'll be back.'_

Kagome shivered as if hearing his silent vow.

Silently Kuronue held his arms open waiting for her to come to him. He did not have to wait long, she was snuggled up against him, muttering about what a bad day she was having within seconds. He smiled fondly at her, picking up her tired form and bringing her into the house. The others who stayed silent, broke into an argument as soon as the two were gone. An argument about what the hell happened. Needless to say they were all wrong about their presumptions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spooning her he ran one clawed hand up and down her exposed stomach, gently, softly. Almost tickling her. Turning around she flung her left leg and arm over his warm body. Chuckling softly he wrapped his arms around the young hanyou, burying his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. By the god's he was worried about her, worried she'd died and wouldn't come back to him. But he knew better. She was smarter, stronger then that. Besides if she _did_ die, he would have no doubt felt it and if not him then surely one of the others.

Mmm, Kuronue.

Startled, he opened his eyes and glanced down at the precious bundle he held, only to see Kagome still fast asleep. Smiling her nuzzled her head, brushing a chaste kiss against her brow. Nuzzling her face into his neck she made a soft purring sound in response to his kiss. He wanted to laugh, smile, dance around in circles. She was not only dreaming about him, she enjoyed his attentions. Of course he knew this, but once again he felt like he could take on the whole world with her in his arms.

Maybe he could.

Who knew?

Kagome gave him a whole new strength.

Kami, he loved her.

A/n: Sorry it's not as long as I wanted it to be but the next chapter should be coming out either tomorrow or saturday. I'm working on my other stories as well, so please be patient with me.


	12. Chapter 11: A Matter of Time

**Genkai's Daughter**

Chapter 11: A Matter of Time

Mmph.

Kagome cracked an eye open lazily, scanning the room for anything unusual.

Bed: Check

Pillows: Check

Blanket's: Check

Kuronue: Check

Yup. All was normal. All of her other less important possessions were where they should be. So what was bothering her so much? Right now the only thing she _should_ be concentrating on was the bed and her much needed sleep. Not to mention the nice warmth that emanated from Kuronues body.

Mmph.

There it was again that annoying mmph' sound. It was a muffled _something_. A laugh, a snort, she didn't know and didn't care so long as it stopped. She would never be able to get any sleep if that stupid sound continued to make itself known. _Especially_ when she was trying to get some rest. Mmmm. Rest, Kuronue was a very nice pillow. Warm, firm and all hers. Her clouded mind never noticed the amused look on Kuronue's face or the other's standing in the doorway which she conveniently overlooked. Silly her.

Mmph.

Kagome grunted annoyed.

She buried her head deeper into Kuronue's neck, mumbling.

Make it stop.Shut _up_! Kagome cried.

Oomph.

_Okay.' _Kagome thought._ What was _that_?'_

Sitting up suddenly she forced Kuronue to release her body as she glared at the door where she could now see Kurama, Yusuke, Jin and Touya. Waiting for them to say _something_, anything as to why they were there, in her doorway, keeping her from her slumber. They said nothing.

Her eye twitched.

What the _hell_ do you _want_? Kuronue's amused chuckle floated through the air.

We wished to see if you were all right. Touya's quiet voice came.

Her eyes softened and she rose from the bed to give Touya a hug. He needed one, she needed one, it all worked out. Rubbing her cheek against his own she murmured reassurances in his ear. He relaxed visibly under her touches. Kuronue tried his hardest not to yank her back in his arms; barely succeeding. But Kagome sensing his distress obediently returned to his arms, curling up against him.

G'night. Kagome murmured before falling into a deep sleep once again.

How very amusing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you _mean_ she got _away_. A distinctly angry voice hissed angrily.

Naraku calmly repeated himself, _again_.

She had reinforcements. This was said filled with incredulity.

Hakudoshi backed up Naraku's story.

A bat demon, dog demon, psychic, kitsune avatar, koorime, two humans, an ice demon and a wind demon. Hakudoshi elaborated.

Who were they?I don't know.Well find out.

As the two left to do as their master bid, the figure frowned in the darkness. It seemed the little hanyou had more friends then he'd previously thought. Not that it mattered. She would still be his in the end. She would not escape him.

Heh. You cannot escape me, Kagome.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Burrowing her head deeper into Kuronue's chest Kagome began to shiver as if she'd heard the whispered promise in her dreams. Running one clawed hand through her long ebony locks decorated with pink streaks he nuzzled the crown of her head to calm himself and her. Something big was going to happen soon. He just _knew_ it. He felt it with every part of his being. And he had a very bad feeling it had something to do with Kagome.

He would not lose her. Not now when he was so close to admitting how he truly felt. He could not lose her, he loved her. But he was to smart and far too cynical to believe that love would conquer all. That love would make everything better, if anything love made things more complicated. Love was always a tricky emotion. And sometimes painful, both Kuronue and Kagome had witnessed the pains caused by love and were reluctant to admit feeling such an emotion. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyes fluttered open to reveal bleary eyes belonging to an equally disgruntled being. Turning annoyed to the cause of disruption from her sleep for not the first time but the _second_ time she growled. Standing in front of her was perhaps the most annoying person in existence. At least for the moment. 

Hiei.

And he was looking at her with the smuggest look she had ever seen on his face. Like he'd just stolen candy from a gigantic, horrible monster and laughed in it's face as it cried over it's lost bounty. She snorted softly at the mental image, amused at what her imagination whipped up.

You'd better leave before Kuronue returns and finds you here, with me. He'll wring your neck. Quite literally. Kagome commented offhandedly, watching his expression closely.

Is that your favorite word? Kagome asked.

When you make that sound it makes me believe you are constipated, emotionally and She paused for effect, after all it was all about the effect, sexually deprived. He looked startled which only lasted for the barest of moments returning to his normal self. Cheery, bubbly and and whole load of smily fun, like Boozo the clown. Note the sarcasm. Kagome hated clowns for one and Hiei well...

Kagome would bet the only time Hiei was remotely cheery and bubbly was when the world ended, he was drunk (if he ever _was_). Or...

He was high.

She highly doubted any of the scenarios playing through her head, although they were highly amusing. Besides, there was nothing wrong with amusing herself with scenarios that were completely false and utterly amusing involving Hiei drunk or high singing _Mary had a little lamb_ with a clown named Bobo in an awful off key, high pitched voice. Kagome almost giggled at the picture. And in the scenario was a pretty girl with Hiei groping her; she almost collapsed in laughter.

Hiei scowled, not in the least bit amused.

Preparing to _silence_ her wicked laughter by knocking her out he was completely unprepared for the sudden turn of emotions. And...The right hook to his left cheek. Blinking owlishly, shocked it took Hiei a few minutes to regain his wits.

What was that for _onna_? He hissed using onna just to irritate her.

Unfortunately for him she showed no sign of caring.

_That_ you _baka ahou_ was for stealing my _first kiss_. Kagome growled.

You _never _steal a girls first kiss. _Ever._ Now feel my wrath!

All anyone could hear was an evil laugh for a whole ten minutes, making people wonder exactly what _was_ Kagome doing to Hiei? And to be honest. They didn't really want to know. Fifteen minutes later you could see the occupants of the huge mansion slowly creeping up the stairs towards the master bedroom. As they opened the door, they came upon a very _odd_ scene. Kagome had Hiei tied down to her bed with _what_ they didn't know. She was straddling his stomach which was bare; his shirt lay shredded by her claws a few feet away. 

She was making funny faces. 

With _his_ face.

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched in a small amused smile. Kagome was squeezing his cheeks together, the area right by his lips making the ever amusing fish like face. The other spirit detectives and Jin couldn't quite hold back their amusement and Kuronue and Kurama tried to decide whether to be amused or jealous. Genkai and Touya exchanged amused looks. Hiei was not amused and Kagome didn't really want to embarrass him. Too much. She'd already took the pictures of the absolutely ridiculous things she did to him much to his relief. If the others saw _that_ he'd have to kill them. Glaring at the pretty hanyou on top of him he grunted his displeasure.

Kagome grinned getting off him and removing his bindings before quickly dashing behind Kuronue. Kuronue would protect her. At least she _hoped_ he would. He should, he was just as angry Hiei had stolen her first real kiss. Kuronue's didn't count, he was just joking. At least _she_ thought so.

Nyah! You deserved it. You _kissed_ me.

He paused. He _did_ deserve it. After all it was he who kissed her.

What the hell had he been thinking?

Glaring one last time he turned and took his leave. Via the window.

How did you restrain him?

Kagome's grin was positively evil.

They didn't ask again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the shadows of a darkened room a large, burly demon sat watching the events play out. And his lips pulled into a smirk. Naraku would not disappoint him, as long as he held his heart much like Naraku had years ago. Oh how the tables have turned. His eyes gleamed behind dark glasses. Yes, Kagome could still be turned, bent to his will. 

After all how could she refuse her father?

Her own blood.

Taguro smirked. Yes. All it required was patience and the ever present maliciousness he was known for. Kagome could and would be trained. And if not, there were always other ways to get her to see things his way. Much more _fun_ ways.

It was just a matter of time.


	13. Chapter 12: Sango and Miroku

A/n: For those of you who have actually _read_ the note in my profile, I am currently on vacation, but have decided to work on my stories. I am as of now at an internet cafe. Had to get away from my cousin. She was worried I would ruin her precious'. Anyway. Hope you enjoy this latest installment of _Genkai's Daughter_.

This chapter is quite short, because it is a filler and a brief introduction to two new characters in this story of mine. However, I assure you the next chapter is longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

**Genkai's Daughter**

Chapter 12: Sango and Miroku

When stalking one's prey it is best to take one's time. Stay silent and as sure as Miroku will grope a pretty girl, he will become curious and emerge. The orange haired man slowly, cautiously peered around the foyer from the safety of the closet doorway. Seeing no sign of the _evil, scary lady'_ as he put it he emerged from amongst coats and jackets. Smirking predatorily, her eyes gleamed watching him. Lips twitched into a smirk, showing off one fang.

Landing behind him without a sound, she tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around looking for any threat. He saw nothing which left him puzzled. Kagome's eye twitched as he looked over her head, just because she was _short_ didn't mean she wasn't a threat. She stomped on his foot bringing forth a yelp from the orange haired male, while she smiled, quite childishly. But, she was allowed to indulge every now in then wasn't she? After all, she wasn't childish _all_ the time.

It was five minutes later when she'd finally gotten tired of his moaning, groaning, mumbling and grumbling. She'd only stomped on his foot _once_ for Kami-sama's sake. So she, as any _normal_ person would do, decided to shut him up. Using duct tape. What would the world be without duct tape? Kagome thought to herself humming as she conveniently forgot about what she was doing with said duct tape. Apparently she was so busy daydreaming, she didn't realize her hand had a mind of it's own and decided to _restrain_ Kuwabara. By taping him to the wall. It was only after Kagome had started on her second roll of tape that she'd realized what she'd been doing.

Blinking owlishly at him, she blinked again. She'd been so busy thinking about Naraku and that perverted guy with him. Not to mention the ugly _it._ What was it's name again? Gaki? Goshi? Goshishi? Goshiki? Something along those lines. _Goshinki_. Yes, that was that ugly creatures name. Briefly she wondered what it's parents must've looked like before shuddering in disgust. Yuck. She didn't even want to think about how it, _he_ (as it insisted on) was conceived. How would one know _Goshinki_ was male? Did someone look beneath his loin cloth?

Kami-sama, the horror. Shaking her head to dislodge such disturbing thoughts, and wondering _why _she was thinking of such _sickening_ things in the first place. How unnerving.

Mmmph.

Kagome sweat dropped turning back to Kuwabara before realizing she'd just gotten through the second roll of tape. She laughed sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders. She really had to work on her attention span (which was very short to say the least). Before she could release Kuwabara from his prison of metallic gray tape she was interrupted by a loud _THWACK _followed by a suspicious sounding _THUD_. That could only mean one thing. Sango and Miroku were there.

Rushing out the front door she swung the taller woman around in a hug giggling girlishly. It had been such a long time since she'd seen her friend. Two, three months maybe. She was, however caught off guard when _hiraikotsu_ made itself known (by landing on her head, courtesy of Sango). 

OW. Kagome whined. That _hurt_ Sango-chan. Kagome pouted from her place on the ground next to Miroku who was slowly regaining consciousness. Rubbing her head, she bit back a small sniffle. That had _really_ hurt.

Who are you? Sango was truly puzzled as to who this pretty, small hanyou was, what she was doing here and how _she_ knew _her_.

It's _me. **Kagome.**_ Sango looked at her for a moment before shaking her head vigorously. 

No way. Kagome has _pink_ hair and _gold_ eyes. And. She paused dramatically. She's taller than me. Not some little shrimp. Kagome pouted.

I'm no shrimp.

Sango twitched. Picking her up easily she waltzed into the house, leaving Miroku where he was, twitching. Storming into the living room, Sango was quick to notice the four newcomers. She'd never seen before. She immediately went on the defense, searching for a threat. Finding none she relaxed marginally. Before holding Kagome up by the collar of her shirt.

Who's this and where's Kagome?

Jin's lips twitched into a broad grin before he broke into laughter, silenced only by the heated glare Kagome bestowed on him. That man certainly had a death wish. Twitching, Kagome was not amused, being held by one of her friends hands, like she was some kind of disobedient child. Pouting to herself at the injustice of it all, she mentally whined to Kuronue.

_Get me **down**. **Please**.' _Kuronue taking pity on his beautiful friend decided to intervene.

Sango, she's- He was however unfortunately cut off by a very irate Sango.

She better _not_ be one of your _conquests_ Kuronue. What would Kagome say? Kuronue stiffened, narrowing his sharp violet eyes on the glaring tajiya.

How _dare_ you, you self-important, little pain in the- Kagome whimpered pathetically silently daring anyone to laugh.

Jerking out of Sango's arms she stood between the both of them and growled fiercely. She was damned _pissed_ at them. _Both_ of them. I mean it was common fact that neither of them _liked_ each other, but they weren't usual so hostile towards each other. Now if Kagome had been say, Sesshoumaru, she would have noticed they were both competing for her affections. Not like _that_ well at least not like that for Sango. But anyway's. They both competed over who got to spend time with her more often. 

Kagome and Sango had run into each other at a competition in Makai, years ago and they just clicked. They got along splendidly. Sango and Miroku were _Reikai Tantei_ working for spirit world, under King Enma. Miroku however was very easy to dislike when he groped Kagome. However all other times, Kuronue and Miroku got along quite grandly. Put those two perverts in the same room, plotting. Scary.

Who _knows_ what those two perverted love-struck fools could come up with.

I have had _enough_ of this! Kagome exclaimed, eyes spitting fire.

Literally.

You two are _always_ finding something to argue about! I don't care, if your stressed out about something, angry, sad or _PMSing_! Fight it out, Get laid, with somebody else or _each other _ just stop doing shit like this. I'm tired of you two fighting for no damn reason! A blind man could see the tension in the room, in fact you could probably cut it with a knife, if you tried.

Kuronue and Sango both looked quite sickly at the thought of sleeping with each other. Although Kagome's speech was quite passionate it would've been a lot more serious if it hadn't been for Miroku who had, during the fight situated himself by the entrance way and made his way up behind Kagome. He couldn't help it, he tried. Well, not really, but he did it. Yes, ladies and gentlemen. He groped her. Twitching she turned around and threw him into the wall.

Maybe _you_ should get laid. Sango quipped.

Whipping around glaring.

Maybe I _Will_. And with that parting shot she turned on her heel and stormed out leaving behind a room full of stunned and quite speechless people.

Well, that went well.Shut up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 13: Courting?

A/n: Another chapter for you my lovely reviewers and readers!

**Genkai's Daughter**

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 13: Courting?

Furious.

Enraged.

Kagome was certainly all those things at this point in time. But it has been said that anger blinds us. Anger makes us do crazy, stupid things that we would _never_ do under any _normal_ circumstances. Of course no matter if someone was around to tell Kagome not to do what she was going to do would she listen? No siree, she was determined to make both Sango and Kuronue see the error of their ways.

Oh yes...

She'd show them all right. 

She'd show them, and enjoy every minute of it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence permeated the room like thick smog. And two pairs of eyes glared fiercely at each other through the silence, violet flashing in annoyance and anger, brown orbs flashing with barely suppressed rage. It was only a matter of time before both beings blew up.

THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU ARROGANT---THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID, STUBBORN---

Right on the dot.

From then on all you could hear was a blur of extremely loud _noise_. It wasn't fit to be called yelling. Yelling, people could normally understand, this sounded like a bunch of slurred words from angry drunks, angry drunks _pmsing_. Sesshoumaru sighed rubbing his temple with two fingers, he just knew Kagome was up there somewhere, laughing at him, them, everyone. No doubt concocting one of her infamous plans' that would no doubt either get her in trouble, get someone else in trouble or involve that evil pet' of hers. 

Ah. Yes, Kagome's pet.

That evil little monstrosity. 

Really, how did she stand it? The crow like creature reminded him of an annoying insect that incessantly buzzed in his ear no matter how many times he swatted at it. It, was some cross between a penguin, a crow and a bat. It had the penguin like facial features, a crows body and bat wings. A deformed little beast. Kagome thought he was adorable'. Ugh. 

How anyone found that disgusting thing _adorable_ was a mystery.

One that he had no intention of exploring further. 

Speaking of that _pet_. Here it comes.

All motion paused as _it_ came into the room. The new comers stared at him in fascination and just a tad bit of unease. It was not everyday you see a penguin/crow/bat crossbreed. Kuronue however recognized the creature immediately and winced. He would no doubt be in for it later. Kurokai hated being disturbed.

_You remember the plan?'_

Yes, Kagome-mama.'

With pleasure.'

The thing' identified as Kurokai made a sharp dive towards Kuronue's head ripping his tattered hat away and plopping it on Sango's head while yanking her hair quickly sending her towards the startled detectives. She went flying into them, Kurokai took to the air again watching the pandemonium unfold.

Sango wasn't sure who she smacked but she certainly hoped it was whoever groped her. It was the ugly one. Kuwabara. Kagome cackled from her position in the shadows. Yusuke, while attempting to get up accidentally brushed up against her breast starting an all out brawl between the three. Two of them dragged in unwillingly. Kuronue just stood off to the side not sure whether to laugh or cower. Sango was being punished, just what was his punishment? Hearing Kagomes laughter, he didn't want to know.

BAM, THWACK, CONK, BANG

Owe, Asshole!

It wasn't until too late did he realize he was in the direct path of the mass of struggling, fighting bodies. _Oh shit.' _ Turning he came face to face with Kurokai. Kurokai fluttered back before charging towards him, intent on bringing him down. 

Kuronue had joined the fray. Unwillingly.

Kagome grinned evilly. She was satisfied---For now.

Kurokai twittered happily, pleased that his master was in a happier mood. Kagome sauntered out of her hiding place' to curl up against Sesshoumaru. Deciding to enjoy the show' while it lasted. Absently she wondered how long it would take for them to realize not only had they been set up, they were now being video taped in quite embarrassing positions. Sango was straddling Kuronue's waist choking him while punching Kuwabara in the head and kicking Yusuke in the stomach. All the boys were in fact squished into each other, making for some very compromising positions and blackmail.

You just couldn't resist. Sesshoumaru said dryly looking at the camcorder in her hand.

You kidding? This was too good to pass up!I wonder about you sometimes.Good. It's nice to know I can still keep you on your toes.I blame you. Sango growled at the grinning Kagome.

It's _your_ fault for not believing me.Well I believe you now, only Kagome could've, would've done something so cruel. Sango grumbled.

Why I'm hurt!You've been spending too much time around Miroku.

Kagome wiggled her eyebrows a very Miroku like gesture.

Wouldn't you like to know. She whispered huskily in her ear before prancing out of the kitchen leaving a red Sango.

Damn Pervert.When will we strike again Master Taguro?Patience, Naraku. We will do so soon. He said quietly, Just be patient.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed softly stretching out languorously on a tree branch. Her eyes closed sleepily and her mouth opened in a cute kitten-like yawn. She was however unprepared to open her eyes only to be faced with emerald green orbs. Yelping she fell flat on her face. Pulling her face out of the ground she turned to growl at the intruder mumbling about idiot foxes scaring her.

Can I help you...Um...What was your name?

He sweat dropped.

Shuuichi Minamino but you can call me Kurama.What's your relationship with Kuronue? Youko asked taking control slightly.

My _relationship_?

Kagome asked incredulously.

Look, Kurama, If your looking for a relationship, Kuronue ain't gay. Kagome stated quite bluntly.

Kurama was floored, eyes wide with shock as she continued to go on.

I don't have anything against gay people mind you, but Kuronue just doesn't go that way, he's a real ladies man. Gets real horrified at the idea of touching, kissing or sleeping with another guy. Your cute and all, I'm sure there are plenty of guys who are willing to be with you.No, No, No! Kurama waved his arms frantically. He certainly didn't want her thinking he was gay, which he was most certainly _not_.

I'm _not_ gay.Oh. My bad. He sweat dropped again.

I was Kuronue's partner.Oh. But I thought Kuronue's partner was dead. Kagome stated more to herself then him.

_No_. Youko was forced to take salvation in the womb of Shiori Minamino, my mother, he was forced into my unborn body and has been a part of Shuuichi Minamino, myself for my entire life.Let me explain.Please, do so.Do you understand now?I think so.We're best friends.Um, what?You asked about Kuronue and myself. Kagome clarified. We're best friends.I just thought there was something else going on between the two of you.Like _what?_Kuronue and I? Courting? Kagome asked bewildered.

Would you accept his suit?Yes. She didn't even hesitate.

Would you accept mine?

Kagome stood in shock.

I don't _know _you. At his look she rephrased her reasoning.

I don't know you well. Not like I know Kuronue. Then get to know me.Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt... Kagome trailed off.

No. It wouldn't.

Oh. The puppy eyes. Curse the puppy eyes. Ooh...And the puppy pout. This man should be gunned down. Or tied up in a barred room where those eyes couldn't seduce innocent people into their web of deceit! Or...Damn. Anyone who can successfully pull that off had her full respect. Most people who try it, just turn out looking out funny. And she laughed. Mean? Yes. She knows.

But he wouldn't fool her with his feigned innocence.

Damn. Curse her big mouth. 

Bested by the fox. Twice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...What were you two talking about?You and _Kurama_. Kuronue prodded.

Oh. Yeah. He's courting me in an attempt to woo me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 14: Jealousy

A/n: Sorry bout the long wait. I just got off break, so back in school for the second term, I also have work to juggle so please be patient. Enjoy!

**Genkai's Daughter**

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 14: Jealousy

Kagome gave Kuronue the look. It was kind of odd, a mixture between surprise, teasing and confusion. Kuronue was flustered. Kuronue was _never_ flustered. It was so un-Kuronue like. She couldn't help but question if he was ill. Kagome laid a hand against Kuronue's forearm. He was shaking, Kagome snaked her arm around his waist hoping to calm him so he was lucid enough to tell her what was wrong. Was it something she'd said?

He muttered.

Kagome blinked.

She answered him slowly, cautiously.

Maybe he _was_ sick.

Everyone came running at her bellow.

Kagome looked at them all dryly. 

Are _all _of you _Touya_?

Some of them had the decency to blush.

Not all.

What's wrong Kagome? Touya asked his voice smooth and unreadable.

Fix him. Kagome said pointing at the stunned Kuronue who was in the middle of muttering unintelligible words.

_Fix_ him? Touya asked incredulously.

Yes, _Fix_ him. He's broken or sick or _something._

Touya cautiously approached the duo before being rudely cut off by Kuronue who snarled and pulled Kagome flush against him, startling the poor hanyou into, _accidentally_, kicking him in his unmentionables. Kagome blushed at the intense stares she received, while Kuronue clutched at his injured parts.

What? It was an accident! I swear! Kagome defended.

Yeah, right. Sango muttered.

It was! Kagome pouted.

Plopping down next to her friend she nuzzled his ear.

No response.

She whined softly, nipping at his pointed ear.

Nuzzling him again she waited eagerly for a reply.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Kagome glared at the ground.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

You can't! Kagome leapt back with a yelp. 

You can't! Kuronue said shaking her shoulders.

I can't _what?_Court him!

She looked at him blankly before it dawned in her eyes what he was talking about.

She asked cautiously.

Yes. You can't court him, I forbid you. He said, he was looking darned proud of himself.

You _forbid_ me? She asked incredulously.

Uh-oh. Sparks are gonna fly now. Sango muttered.

You _can't! _Your not my mother! If I want to court the stupid kitsune, I will! Kagome growled.

No, you can't?And who's gonna stop me you overgrown, Ookoumori!I'm not a fruit bat. Kuronue snarled.

Prove it! Kuronue sunk his fangs into the side of her neck. Kagome cried out before raking her claws down his arms. Before anyone knew it punches, kicks, and a flurry of angered and jealous attacks were being delivered. Touya pulled Kagome back and Jin held Kuronue. Both were fairly bloody and bruised. Kagome sat in Touya's lap glaring at Kuronue as her body repaired her wounds with Touya's assistance.

Arrogant Ookoumori. Kagome muttered.

I'm not a fruit bat. Kuronue ground out.

Really? No you're a-- Kagome was cut off by Touya's hand covering her mouth. Glaring up at her friend, she muttered curses under her breath. Touya sighed nuzzling her head, placing a gentle kiss against her temple. She pouted but surrendered to his will. Kuronue glared. Kagome, in retaliation stuck her tongue out at him. Childish? Yes.

She turned her head to the side and stuck her nose up in the air, completely ignoring him. She sniffed. Kuronue twitched. If there was one thing that really got to him it was that, the one thing he couldn't stand was being ignored. Especially by her. Getting up, he was interfered by Kurama, Kuronue growled at him, angry and horribly jealous that _he_ was courting _his_ woman. 

Pause.

Rewind.

His woman?

Kuronue deflated. That's right. She wasn't his, not rightfully, legally or any other way. They were just friends. Why? Because he never found the courage to ask her to accept his suit. He hadn't even presented his suit to her. And then the fox comes along and steals her from right under his nose. It wasn't fair. 

It just wasn't fair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's wrong?C'mon Kuronue.

He was silent.

It's about Kagome and Kurama isn't it? His voice was smooth, detached.

Kuronue glared.

It's not fair! he exploded, She's _mine_. I'm the one who's there for her, I'm the one who cares, I'm the one who loves her, I'm the one who will _always _love her and cherish her. He ended in a whisper. Gods, I love her.Tell her, show her. How is she supposed to know how you feel, what you feel if you don't tell her, if you don't' show her how you care, how much you want to spend the rest of your life with her.

Kuronue's head snapped up.

You want to mate her?

Kuronue nodded.

I knew, because your the one I choose for her. She needs you, and you need her.She just can't see it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Yes, it was kind of short but I've been a bit busy, maybe when my school load lightens, I just started Term 2. Hopefully after the chaotic first few weeks I'll be back on my feet.


	16. Chapter 15: Youko

A/n: Okay everyone, sorry the last update was a while ago. I'm trying to get out as many chapters as I can. I was having a bit of a dilemma with this chapter, but all has been sorted out. Enjoy!

**Genkai's Daughter**

**Chapter 15: Youko**

They were together again, it made his chest ache, heart clench and his stomach churn. He knew this feeling, quite well. Envy, jealousy even anger. But most of all was the hurt. He knew it was partially his fault for not telling her how he felt, but he thought she would feel something for him. He _knew_ she felt something for him, but he also knew she didn't know what it was. 

He cursed.

_Why is it so hard to tell her how I feel, why is it so hard?'_

Something came back to him in that instant.

_Because all things are complicated in matters of the heart.'_

That was the truth wasn't it. Things were always so complicated when it came to emotions such as love. But seeing them together, it killed him. And the ironic thing about it was, she didn't even know. How good he was at pretending, his best friend didn't see his pain. She was so inquisitive to Kurama, spending more time with her _suitor _ rather then her best friend.

Great. Now he sounded bitter.

But he was, he wanted to be the only one she smiled at. The only one she blushed for. The only one she touched, held, kissed. He wanted to be hers completely, forever. And in return all he wanted was her, now and forever. What you give you will receive. But that _fox---_It didn't matter that he had been his partner and housed the soul of his partner---wait...That meant that---Youko was after his woman!

That...Could, Would not be allowed. 

Not now. Not ever.

One thing was now perfectly clear to him.

He had to make her his first.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cold eyes watched the scene through Kanna's mirror. He watched his daughter and that fox, explore each other's pasts. His lovely daughter was quite the inquisitive one. The koumori however was the one he wanted to see at that moment. His jealousy was eating him up inside, his daughter was always ignorant in matters of the heart. The koumori could prove to be useful, especially if he got the fox out of the picture. Then he'd just strike out killing the pathetic bat who believed he was worthy for his daughter.

Oh no, that would not do.

Taguro smirked. He had many plans for his daughter. Many, many plans. Starting with who he wished to mate her to, and it was not going to be any of those wretched, love-stricken fools. It was going to be one of his own, who was infatuated with her, who would not question him, who would dare not betray him. Someone like Hakudoshi who was obsessed with her, who would not risk betraying him due to the fact he wanted her, if only once.

Hakudoshi would be perfect.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was surprised. Very surprised.

She didn't expect Kurama to be so smart, so amusing, so very _fun!_ She hadn't had this much fun with anyone besides, Jin and Kuronue. Touya and Sesshoumaru were more of her confidants. The people she went to advice, normally. Kurama was like a mixture of them, cool and calm, thoughtful and wise', and he had a wit that could match hers. Perhaps that's what really drew her to him, he was like her best friend, like her Kuronue. But in ways, he was Kuronue's complete opposite. 

She smirked as she listened to him tell her his days as Youko. She was having a hard time picturing, goody-two-shoes Shuuichi as a thief. She cackled. Kurama glared at her, though it took a fool not to realize his heart wasn't in it. His face was instead filled with something soft. As her giggles subsided she glanced up into her companions face with barely concealed mirth.

Sorry, Kurama, I know it technically wasn't _you, _it was your counterpart, Youko. I think i'd like to meet him, we'd get along grandly, i'll bet. Kagome grinned, just thinking about it.

_Let me out! Let me out!' Youko whined softly. I wanna meet her!'_

Youko...' Kurama warned.

Please?' Youko said softly.

Kurama relented, allowing Youko to surface much to Kagome's surprise. She blinked and blinked again. The world just took a 360 turn. Youko was the complete opposite of Kurama, erm, Shuuichi at least in looks. While Kurama had crimson hair and emerald eyes, while Youko had fair silver hair and gold eyes. However the thing that stood out most was the additional appendages. He had ears, large, twitching, furry ears. And a tail, a fluffy, furry tail. She couldn't stop herself even if she wanted too. One hand latched onto his soft, silky tail and the other to his furry ear. His eyes widened in shock before his lid's dropped slightly as he leaned into her hand. Kagome's face flamed in embarrassment as she glared at her treacherous hands.

She'd done the same to Kuronue, and Sesshoumaru. She'd even touch Jin's horn once. Cursing her weakness for furry appendages she pulled her hands back, mumbling her apologies. Youko smirked at the pretty little vixen. Tilting her pretty face up, it was his turn to fumble as he barely suppressed a gasp. She was so much prettier, then he'd originally thought. Seeing things through Shuuichi's eyes blurred his vision. With his sharper vision, he could see the silky smoothness unmarred by imperfections, the full curve of her lip and the fullness of her eyelashes. He saw the specks of gold in her bright blue eyes. And, she had no split ends. How did she do that? Even he had to admit he found one or two split ends in his own hair. Perhaps they could swap hair tips? What? He's a kitsune, he prides himself on looks.

I'm Kagome.Hello, Kagome. I'm Youko Kurama, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. His deep baritone purred sexily in her ear. She shivered. Never one to be undone she pulled him down to her level using his long silver hair, making sure not to harm him she whispered softly in his ear, just barely brushing her lips against the furry appendages.

The pleasure is all mine, _Youko Kurama._ He tried to he really tried, but he couldn't keep the slight shiver of pleasure that tore through his body. Kagome smirked, glad she wasn't the only one feeling the electrified feeling. 

So you're the thief eh? Kagome made a real show of giving him the once over before a wicked smirk. Don't look like much. She teased.

Youko questioned before an answering smirk formed on his face.

The chase was on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If she thought Kurama was fun, Youko was a blast. From what Kurama had told her Youko was normally a cold, distant, sneaky thief, and a merciless killer. She understood on an instinctual level in those times it was kill or be killed. Even under certain circumstances that was still the case these days. She'd hold no grudge. What right did she have? She'd killed her fair share of people, she was _hired_ to kill certain people, by both _Reikai and Makai_. 

Kagome yelped as the handsome kitsune tackled her from the side, she turned underneath him, nipping at his ear before flipping him onto his back and dashing off into the surrounding forest with a giggle. He was like a little kit. It was after all in his nature to be playful, he just never showed it much. For Youko, Kagome was more then he'd ever imagined. Beautiful, fiery, strong, smart, as she showed with his counterpart, witty and very playful. He liked that in a woman. He liked that a lot.

He especially liked that in _his_ woman. _His_ woman. He liked how that sounded, a lot. 

He hadn't had this much fun in ages. When was the last time he gave chase, tussled around in the grass and played. Not since he was but a mere kit. Youko Kurama was no fool. He knew his partner had feelings for the girl, but a girl like this, like _her_ was a rare find. And he had no intention of letting go, in fact his intentions were more towards claiming her as his own. Of course he'd have to share with Kurama, seeing as he was the normally dominant personality. Youko however, would not object to sharing her with Kuronue. He knew on some instinctual level, Kagome cared for Kuronue, a lot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched them silently, trying to ignore the pangs he felt. They wrestled and tussled around in the grass before darting away into the forest, to play some more no doubt. His violet eyes closed hiding the anger he felt at that pathetic fox, for taking what belonged to him. Or at least, what would soon belong to him. 

Hakudoshi grinned, his short white hair billowing with the wind.

He would have her yet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Review! For those of you who are confused, e-mail me and I'll respond to the best of my ability without giving away the story.


	17. Chapter 16: Kagomenapped

A/n: Okay everyone, here's another chapter of _Genkai's Daughter_. The next chapter will be longer, it's almost half done so you should be seeing it soon! Enjoy!

**Genkai's Daughter**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 16: Kagome-napped!

She watched them with knowing brown eyes, full of wisdom. She wasn't always harsh or brash, she knew such things, having experienced them in her youth. Staring at her daughter and the fox rolling around like little kits, she couldn't stop the bittersweet smile from breaking out across her face. Love played such a twisted little games on people. Kuronue loved Kagome. Youko and Kurama felt _something_ for Kagome. Kagome loved Kuronue--somewhere deep inside. Kagome cared for both Youko and Kurama. Kuronue had been reluctant to intervene in the budding relationship, simply because he enjoyed when Kagome was happy. He would prefer if she was happy with him, Genkai knew that.

But if Genkai knew something.

It was her daughter was blind to some things.

She was very intelligent, but she at times didn't understand what was going on.

This was one of those times.

She blocked out things because she didn't want to be hurt. When she begins to fall in love with Kurama she'll begin pushing him away. Just because she doesn't want to hurt and be hurt. So much pain. Now, Genkai wasn't saying she would just stop all contact, she would just construct a wall around her heart, much like she did with Kuronue. But her heart was extremely soft for the koumori. Her daughter didn't understand emotions on the level that most did. And Genkai knew a part of her didn't want too...She'd lost enough as a child. She didn't want to lose anymore. It was second nature to her, to shield herself from powerful feelings, she didn't want feelings to rule her life, she wanted to be in control--intellectually.

Kagome was just like she was at that age.

Genkai never had the chance to correct past mistakes, to realize what she'd done wrong and learn from those mistakes.

Hopefully Kagome would learn her lesson before it was too late.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome lay curled up on the rug in her room reading "Memoirs of a Geisha". What could she say, she was bored and it was a pretty good book. Kuronue entered the room, upon finding she was alone he smirked to himself, before stalking her from the shadows. As she turned the page, he pounced, Kagome yelped in humor as he tickled her. Both wrestled around on the plush rug for a few minutes before collapsing in a heap, in front of the blazing fire. It was getting quite cold now, being November. Kuronue spooned her against him as she snuggled into his warm embrace, being careful of his wings he nuzzled her softly, missing moments like these.

"I'm sorry."

Kuronue froze, startled.

"I'm sorry I haven't been spending time with you."

Stroking the exposed skin at her waist, he gently traced the curve of her waist and hip with his claws, hiding the shaken expression on his face. He honestly didn't know that she had noticed how he felt. Turning in his arms she pushed her book away, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other around his neck as she pushed him onto his back curling up half on, half against his warm, bare chest. Laying in front of the blazing flames for a few minutes she stood and pulled him up with her.

"Come." Kagome said pulling him with her to his bed.

Pushing him onto the bed she curled up against him, dressed only in a pair of short, shorts and a cutoff tank top, ending below her breast. Kuronue was in a pair of loose hakama's as she curled up against him, her breath blowing softly against his neck, sending shivers up and down his spine. One would think after all this time he'd be used to this after all sleeping in the same bed with her was a very common occurrence.

'_At least she isn't sleeping with _him.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toguro's eyes gleamed with evil intent beneath his sharp sunglasses. There was a good chance his daughter would kill him if she ever found out what he did. But his plan would work and she wouldn't find out, she'd be on his side, in love with his 'minion' and against her precious friends. They'd be indestructible. And he would get all he'd ever wanted. Looking towards the kneeling figure he said one syllable that put his entire plan into action.

"Go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet and claret colored eyes watched the scene through Kanna's mirror. They knew what they needed to do. Kagome and Kuronue curled up together sharing the warmth of the bed and each other they fell into a blissful sleep, knowing or believing that nothing could touch them as long as they were together. They were in for a rude awakening.

Naraku, creating a kugutsu who shape shifted to Kagome's form, snuck into the room, masking it's scent, aura, power, anything and everything that would, could be detected. Removing Kagome from Kuronue's embrace was no easy task considering how tight a grip he had on her, however with a good yank she was free and in Hakudoshi's arms. This would've never been possible if they hadn't been smart enough to cast a simple sleeping spell on them. Normally it would've been impossible to fool such powerful beings, but they had a kuro miko on their side. And most of the occupants of the house were part demon at the very least. It would make the kuro miko's spell all the more effective.

Tsubaki.

Unfortunately Tsubaki did not die as Kikyo or Inuyasha believed. She survived by absorbing demons much like Naraku, except the demons she absorbed allowed her to keep her somewhat youthful appearance. Her long white hair blew in the wind as she watched Hakudoshi, carry the young hanyou of the prophecies away. Grinning she followed her new 'master' towards the portal that would lead to their 'hideaway'.

They wouldn't know what hit them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuronue woke groggily with the feeling that something was very wrong. He sat straight up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and groping around for Kagome. Finding her small body he drew her to him, inhaling her scent. His eyes widened as he realized, it wasn't Kagome he was holding. The intruder chuckled darkly at him before darting out of the room. Kuronue screeched, sending her tumbling face first down the stairs and waking everyone else. All dashed after the impostor who began shooting of balls of angry violet energy, something very similar to miasma.

"What have you done with Kagome?" Kuronue snarled eyes bleeding red in his anger.

"You fools, she's out of your reach now! I have her now!" 'Kagome' transformed into Naraku as he let out his maniacal laughter.

"Kukukukuku..." He was cut off as Yusuke spirit gunned him, destroying the puppet.

"I hate that laugh."

"Kagome..." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes fluttered open as her brain screamed in agony, in protest. She was in a room, on a bed...scratch that she was _tied_ to a bed. Why the hell was she tied to a bed? Where the hell was she? This certainly wasn't her room or Kuronue's, or Jin's, or Touya's, or Sesshoumaru's for that matter. So...again she asked---where the hell was she?

"Welcome to my home, Kagome."

She craned her neck to see Naraku standing in the doorway, he made his way toward her side. Kagome spit in his face, snarling. Calmly wiping the spit away he stroked her face, she turned and bit his finger---hard. He pulled it back wiping the blood off, before shaking his finger in her face. She was tempted to bite him again.

"Is that anyway to treat your host, Kagome." Naraku said mockingly his crimson eyes narrowed dangerously.

A growl bubbled up in her throat.

"Don't worry, you'll see things our way...soon." Naraku said softly, almost regretting doing this to her. She was his key to freedom from Toguro's imprisonment after all.

She blacked out her last thought was---

'_What are they going to do to me?'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: I have the next couple of chapters planned out for the most part so they should be coming out whenever I have the time to type them out...Anyway, Review!


	18. Chapter 17: Remplacement De Mémoire

A/n: Sorry for the delay, here's the next chapter of Genkai's Daughter. Enjoy!

**Genkai's Daughter**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 17: Remplacement De Mémoire (Replacement of Memory)

She woke up groggily, unsure of where she was or even who she was for that matter. Blinking she stared at her reflection for what seemed like the first time. Tracing her hand over her own face she stared curiously at her hands. It was like seeing, feeling, thinking for the first time. What happened?

Who was she?

Why the hell didn't she remember anything?

Suddenly she was hit with memories, memories that seemed like nightmares. Death, pain, seclusion, sorrow, betrayal. All at once, she feel to her knees in pain clasping her head in pain. Rocking back and forth she screamed out in agony as the memories assaulted her mind, forcing her to relive every moment. Blue eyes turned blood red in a mixture of rage and pain.

She screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue eyes blinked blankly staring at the wall as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. No emotion showed on her pretty face, not that he expected it, after all she was being subdued with a very heavy sedative. She wouldn't be feeling anything for a while. He sat behind her stroking her long luxurious hair, pulling her against him he inhaled her scent , his eyes fogging over in bliss. Brushing a kiss against her temple he took his leave of the room.

Master was coming...

It wouldn't be good to leave master waiting, then master became angry.

An angry master was not something he wanted to mess with.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome." She blinked once before turning to the hanyou in the doorway.

Her mind, which recently recovered from the assault of memories placed the tall long-dark haired, crimson eyed hanyou as _Naraku_ the 'father' of her intended. Bowing low to the hanyou she spoke a greeting, her voice, soft and polite. Her eyes were confused but held no malice. She didn't know what had happened to her to make her think she forgot her memories, when she knew everything about her past, how her 'mother' betrayed her, tried to destroy her, she knew every weakness, every strength of those people at Genkai's. She knew what she needed to know to turn her against everyone back at her true home.

Not that she even realized her true memories had been replaced with false ones. The true memories were buried somewhere deep within the recesses of her mind, they would never be released if Toguro had anything to say about it. False memories made her feel betrayed, angry, bitter, pained and so much more. But a small part of her was screaming out obscenities, trying to make her understand that it was all a spell placed on her--trying to make her remember the feelings she felt for those people. That nagging voice that is otherwise known as your conscience. She ignored it. They were the enemy, they needed to be destroyed; Genkai, Sesshoumaru, Touya, Jin, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei--Kurama and Kuronue...

She hadn't the slightest clue _why_ that nagging voice told her to spare them. A small minute part of her mind knew, not that she paid it any mind.

Her heart knew.

After all...You can't falsify what you feel.

What lies in your heart.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is it done?"

"Yes, _Remplacement De Mémoire_ has been cast. We have planted the false memories and her true memories are buried so deep, she will never find them, even if she bothers to look."

"Good. You know what to do next."

Naraku bowed to Toguro.

No matter how much he despised the man, there was nothing he could do about it. It was ironic, that 500 years ago, it was he who was manipulating people to do as he bid, now he was the one being controlled. Naraku's red eyes gleamed--he wanted his freedom. And he would have it. No matter what he had to do to get it. He was a servant to no one.

He would gain his freedom, and when he did---

Toguro was the _first_ to die.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Kagome?" She turned her blue eyes focusing in on a young girl, she was almost completely white, with the exception of her black eyes. Her mind pulled up the girls name---Kanna. Master Naraku's 'daughter', she was the void youkai. She felt nothing, was nothing and lived only to obey. Kagome wondered what it would be like, never truly feeling anything. Never knowing what it was like to do something, be something, feel something, what it was like to be nothingness.

"Hakudoshi wishes to see you." Kanna spoke softly.

"Show me the way."

They walked down the dark corridors, till they came upon the third door to the right on this certain hallway. Kanna motioned for Kagome to enter and she did as bid. In the room, sitting on the bed was a slender, handsome demon. He had spiky white hair, smooth lightly tanned skin and piercing violet eyes that struck her as familiar. Everything about this male screamed to her senses, this was her intended, her mate-to-be or the human equivalent to 'fiancé', but something, deep inside told her this was wrong,it screamed at her to snap out of it. Whatever 'It' was.

"Kagome..." Hakudoshi purred coming up and wrapping his arms around her.

Glancing up into his handsome face she smiled before leaning up to kiss him in greeting as was their custom. At least what she thought was their custom, he looked down startled, making her wonder if she'd done something wrong. That's what they'd always done in the past---wasn't it?--Then why? Why was he looking at her so shocked? However the shock didn't last long, before he was kissing her back, his lips leaving a blazing trail of fire in it's wake as they trailed down her neck to the bend between neck and collarbone. Coming up again he pulled her close to him, nipping at her lips, before twining his tongue with hers. She was absolutely delicious.

Breaking apart breathing coming out in short pants he brushed an almost chaste kiss against her red, slightly swollen lips. This was better then any day dream he'd ever had, and he could bet when he mated her, and he would, it would be better then anything he _could_ dream of. A part of him was more then ecstatic the spell Naraku placed on her worked, but a smaller part of him was telling him it wasn't right, that she should've come to him of her own free will. He squashed it. After all, the only thing that mattered was that she was there; with him.

Hakudoshi's violet eyes gleamed in the darkened room.

No one was going to take her away from him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They lay curled together in front of a raging fire. His strong arms wrapped around her lithe body, cuddling her close to him, and she lay between his outspread legs enjoying the comfort of his body molding to her form. This was familiar. Very familiar, glancing back at her mate-to-be she smiled. But for some reason another face flickered to mind. A handsome koumori youkai with long black hair and stunning violet eyes a few shade's darker then Hakudoshi's---Kuronue. Shaking her head she narrowed her eyes wondering why she was thinking of him.

Something was amiss.

She just didn't know _what._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark violet eyes glared at anything and everything as he paced the room back and forth. Why were they just sitting here doing nothing? They should've been out searching all through Ningenkai and Makai for her! But they weren't, they weren't doing anything of use. Slamming his fists through the wall he snarled in anger--in fear. He missed her, he was scared for her. What were they doing to his Kagome? All the possibilities ran through his head, dread filling him with each passing thought, darkening his already bad mood.

"You are not the only one who worries for her." Sesshoumaru said.

"Then why aren't we _doing_ anything?" He snarled, his eyes flashing a dangerous crimson.

"To charge in head first would be folly. We would be taken down within minutes. We need a better approach."

"Yeah, well while we're sitting on our asses, unable to come up with one she's _somewhere_ having _who knows what_ done to her!" Kuronue snarled red seeping into his eyes.

Growling he stormed out of the room.

_If they wouldn't help her---_he _would._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Not as smooth as I'd of liked, but I have big plans for the next chapter, It should be out sometime next week--hopefully.


	19. Chapter 18: Shock

A/n: Okay everyone, here's the next chapter of Genkai's Daughter...

**Dedications:** This one goes to **KuraKitsune **formerly _Kura-Kun's-Lovr_. Thanks for bouncing idea's with me, she inspired me, so everyone give Kura a bit Thank You! 

**Genkai's Daughter**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 18: Shock  
  
Trees passed by him in a blur, boulders, lakes, all of them nothing but colorful blobs in his quest to get to Kagome. Since the others who were probably _still_ sitting on their asses doing nothing weren't going to be of any help, he decided to take matters into his own hands and do everything himself. He wasn't about to let her be tortured by Naraku, for his sick pleasure. Not when he could find her and free her. He cared to much about her. That either made him very brave or very stupid--same thing in this case. He had no plan of action, no way of knowing what awaited him, once he arrived wherever it was he was headed. Nothing.

All he knew was that she was in danger and she needed him, like he needed her. So he followed his instincts. And they were leading him to a more secluded part of Makai, which by all means should be flourishing with life. Instead it was devoid of any plant life or life in general, except for about 50 meters ahead, vegetation and plants grew in vast quantity, completely opposite of where he was traversing currently. He had to find her and when he did---he'd never, _ever_ let her out of his sight again.

_Please don't let me be to late._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweat poured down their bodies as they moved together like a dance. Over and over to a tune that only they could hear. A small part of her screamed out to her, this familiarity was only felt with the people of her inner circle, she only danced like this with _them_. Faces flashed to mind--Sesshoumaru, Touya, Jin, Genkai. Sure it was familiar with him, but the movements, the intimacy and pure sensuality of the way they danced one face stood above the rest. _Kuronue..._

Panting they drew apart, Kagome with her _Kusari-gama _and Hakudoshi with his whip. They had been training off and on for hours with various weapons, exchanging knowledge that they had on particular weapons. Kagome was highly knowledgeable on the Sword, Kusari-gama, and the Bow and Arrow. Hakudoshi on the other hand was an expert in the Spear, Staff and Scythe. Together they made for a very formidable couple.

Hakudoshi grinned up at his very sexy woman. Seeing his look, her blue eyes narrowed before she slowly began backing up, noticing the predatory glint in his eyes. Pouncing before she could escape, he trapped her in the cradle of his arms, instigating a passionate kiss. Drawing a startled moan from her he nipped her lips and soothed with his tongue, urging her lips open. Bending under his advances she opened up to his advances, their tongues tussling playfully, hands groping. Ripping his haori from his body, Kagome quickly turned the tables, straddling the startled hanyou.

"You want to play like that..." Kagome purred, placing soft kisses against his sweat-slicked skin, trailing down she continued her torturous administrations, tearing groans of pleasure from her partner, while his hands gripped the fabric of her hakama's. His taste was all male, she absently wondered why this felt so--awkward. Hakudoshi's violet eyes flickered red---it was her turn. Flipping her over he pinned her arms above her before biting down softly on her neck he licked the smooth expanse of her skin. He was about to rid her of restrictive clothing when they were interrupted.

"Master Naraku wishes to see you." Kanna spoke no emotion visible.

Growling softly Hakudoshi stood looking ready to rip her apart. Kagome rubbed her hands over his broad shoulders and snaked them around his slender waist, placing a soft kiss against his neck. It had the calming effect she was hoping for. Good, after all it wouldn't do either of them any good to go into a conversation with Naraku angry. He would use it against them. If there was one thing she remembered it was that, even if it was only on an instinctive level.

"We musn't keep him waiting."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuronue snarled as he tried to break out of his bonds. He knew it was useless, but he had to try. He knew what he had done was foolish, especially now, he didn't know that Naraku's home would be so under guarded, he hadn't expected it so he foolishly entered the home to be greeted with the surprise of his life. It had been a trap. Of course now he was shackled to the wall of the dungeons, stuck. One thing that stuck out in his mind---Kagome wasn't there.

So where was she?

The door creaked open and that vile half-breed Naraku entered a smirk playing upon his thin lips. He was dressed richly in fine purple and black silk, his crimson eyes gleamed with wicked knowledge. Kuronue didn't like that look, it told him that Naraku knew something he didn't , probably pertaining to Kagome. But what?

The door opened again this time revealing a small pale, white girl whose eyes were dull and black--like a sharks. A shiver ran up his spine, something, instinct perhaps told him that this was not a demon to be trifled with despite her size and youthful appearance. The next male that entered stirred a flicker of rage, which grew quickly seeing his satisfied smirk. Kuronue couldn't breathe as the next figure entered the room, no sign of recognition in her eyes, other then a fiery hate.

_Kagome..._

"Kuronue, I'd like for you to meet Kanna, Hakudoshi and his mate-to-be, Kagome..." Naraku said his voice pleasant.

His heart died. It stopped beating, and shattered. He could hear it happening, loudly in his ears. The pain was excruciating, he felt it throughout his body, his heart, his very soul, crying out. Tears poured down his handsome face before he could stop them, seeing her wrapped in _his_ arms--triggering something in Kagome. Her brows furrowed as her mind kept trying to draw up a memory that wasn't there. Kagome frowned before stepping up to wrap her own arms around her mate-to-be's waist. That seemed to be the last straw for the broken demon in front of her. He crumpled and it was almost as if he died right in front of her. Her frown got bigger---what was wrong with him?

"Hakudoshi, Kagome---leave." Naraku said quietly, "Meet me in my chambers, we have much to discuss." The two took their leave, Kuronue didn't even notice, his vision to blurred by his tears.

"What...Did you do to her?" Kuronue asked the pain in his voice almost tangible.

"_Remplacement De Mémoire. _The spell--Replacement of Memory. We simply buried her real memories so deep inside, she couldn't find them if she tried and replaced them with the memories we wanted her to have. Isn't it a marvelous little spell. She will never remember any of you, nor the feelings she had for you." Naraku said taking joy in the pain he caused. Violet eyes so full of despair glared at him, startling him in their intensity.

A loud screech of pain echoed through the hideaway.

And something in Kagome's heart stirred.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They hadn't been expecting it.

In fact it was the _last_ thing they expected.

But it happened.

They had been attacked, with quick, swift accuracy. By the person they'd least suspected. Kagome. Naraku must've done something to her, controlled or manipulated her in one way. But no one could sense such a binding spell. They knew something was wrong when Kagome and the white haired male appeared, a little to close to comfort, and then attacked them. It was forward and suspicious and totally unlike Kagome. Especially considering Kagome was attacking _them_ and it looked pretty serious. At least until they both turned and took off into the woods, no doubt back to Naraku's hideout while the man himself showed up.

Kuronue had been returned to them, a broken youkai. He didn't say anything and made no move to land on his feet, he just--fell. Naraku grinned obviously amused at them all. They were all in various stages of shock. Naraku turning back towards the forests smirked. His job was done Now he was going to sit back and watch as chaos ensued.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kuronue..."

"Kuronue..."

"Kuronue..."

He could vaguely hear his name being called but he just didn't respond.

"Gone..." He mumbled. "There gone, all of them."

Sesshoumaru frowned.

"What's gone?"

"Memories...They...Spell...Memories...Replaced...Buried..." Kuronue continued to mumble. "Doesn't...Remember..."

Genkai and Sesshoumaru exchanged looks.

"Kuronue, what---"

"Remplacement De Mémoire." He said before shutting down completely.

They exchanged more looks. There was no known cure to that particular spell, they could only hope, hope that Kagome was strong enough to break it on her own. Hope that she could find her way back to them, without any aid. What could they do, if they tried and rescued her, there was a good chance she'd just turn around and kill them, especially if Naraku made them the 'bad guys' in her new memories.

They could only hope.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naraku, why did you let him go, why give him back?"

"He has served his purpose."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Okay, for those of you who are wondering, Kagome will probably get her memories back sometime within the next couple of chapters.


	20. Chapter 19: Kuronue

A/n: Hello, sorry about the long delay, I'm not going to spew out excuses to you because I know you don't want to hear them. So I'm just going to go right into this next chapter. Enjoy!

**Genkai's Daughter**

**By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)**

**Chapter 19: Kuronue**

Kuronue hadn't been the same in days. He would just sit there, next to the window and stare out with this glazed look over his face. It was as if his mind shattered with his heart. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, wouldn't do anything except stare out the window as if waiting for Kagome to return. As if all he'd experienced at Naraku's was nothing but a dream, a dream that he wasn't waking from. It had gotten to the point that Genkai and the other's had to force feed him.

He was but a shell of his former self.

Nothing seem to get through to him.

Often they found him curled up in her bed or holding one of her shirts to his nose. It seemed to be the only thing that kept him sane. Other times he would snap at everyone or just not seem to register their presence. He was a lost man, a broken one. And nothing anyone did seemed to snap him out of this haze he was in.

They were worried.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuronue stared out the window again. His violet eyes, dull and lifeless. He couldn't think of anything, see anything except her face. Her beautiful face, blank of any emotion, any feeling when they looked at him. He saw her wrapped up in _his_ embrace and felt nothing. He couldn't feel anything except the pain, the hurt, the sadness, the void.

No thoughts went through his mind, nothing but her. All of her, remembering the good times, the fun they had, the missions they had, the laughter they shared. They belonged together. It was simple as that, but she didn't remember. She didn't remember anything. That's what hurt the most---the look in her eyes when she saw him. There was nothing. Nothing---because she didn't know him, they took her memories of him.

"Kagome..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue eyes stared curiously at the koumori currently sitting next to the window of a room, probably the room those people kept her captive in, considering how much her scent permeated the room. Why would he be there? What was wrong with him? He'd just been sitting and staring, off in his own world. It was baffling. But she was a determined soul--no matter how much she detested these people according to her memory, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of---something. Pity perhaps.

She wasn't sure.

Landing on the edge of the window sill she stared at the demon, wondering what was going through his head to make him so---dead. Now he wasn't dead in the physical sense so to speak, more as in the mental and 'emotional' sense. He still breathed, but he didn't acknowledge anything going around him. It was most peculiar.

"Kagome..."

Cocking her head to the side she answered him.

"Yes?"

The bat's head whipped around from staring blankly out into the trees to stare at her, perched on the window sill. Focusing on her form, he drunk in the sight of her greedily. She was really there---it wasn't a dream, she wasn't a dream. Was she? Reaching out almost cautiously his fingertips met her cheek. Kagome for her part simply allowed him to do so, her own curiosity getting the best of her.

"You're here..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darting through the tree's with a swiftness that made her nothing but a gust of wind to the naked eye, Kagome sighed softly. She had gained no knowledge as to the bat's behavior, he'd just sat their and stared at her, until finally growing annoyed she took her leave. It didn't make sense. It only left her with more questions. Questions that she didn't have answers for. Maybe Naraku knew something?

There was something seriously off about that bat.

But what?

Landing back in the Makai at the little hide-a-way she immediately made her way to Naraku. Approaching him in his chambers was something she was loathe to do, but she needed some answers. After all, it didn't make any sense. Why the bat was acting that way. Why it seemed as if he knew her...None of it made any sense.

It was almost as if the bat, Kuronue, cared for her.

It was a ridiculous thought, completely and utterly ridiculous.

So why did her heart beat a little faster when he touched her?

Was her heart trying to tell her something that her mind didn't want to hear?

If so---What?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toguro's eyes narrowed in contemplation at this new--development. It seemed that although her memories had been locked away and new one's replaced them, they couldn't do much about what her 'heart' felt. Ludicrous in his opinion, but that seemed to be the situation. It seemed the feelings the bat and Kagome had for each other were deeper than just a physical attraction. So how to deal with this...

Simple.

Eliminate the threat to all his hard work.

Tonight, there would be one less bat in the world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know what to do."

"Yes Master Toguro."

"Go."

The shadow figure fled from the room his order going through his head. He wondered why his master wished this particular demon dead. Not that he had any objections. He lived for the hunt and did whatever his master who in reality was Naraku ordered him too. However his master was under orders from this master, so technically Toguro was his master. Right? Getting off track the order rang through his head louder this time.

"Kill the koumori."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue eyes narrowed as her body was swept with chills. Something was going to happen tonight. Something big, something that she had to stop. Leaping down from her position on Lord Naraku's roof, she made her way through the wilds of Makai, through the barrier with ease, due to her hanyou blood the barrier sometimes had trouble telling her from 'human' or 'demon'.

'Follow your instincts.'

Where had she heard that before? She couldn't remember. But still she pushed forward, eyes narrowing as she pinpointed the area as near her 'enemies' and that screwed up bat. Maybe her instincts were fried? She slid to a halt just before the tree line came to an end as she saw Goshinki. One of master Naraku's 'children'. The question was, what was he doing here? Maybe he felt something too... However her heart said otherwise.

She watched as he leapt up to the branch that she had been perched in earlier while 'spying' on the koumori. Narrowing her eyes she followed, being sure to keep a safe distance away, after masking her aura and scent. It wouldn't do good to have him know she was there. Eyes widened in surprise as she watched him leap into the room, claws brandished. He was here---to kill the bat demon?

Instinct once again kicked in, along with something else she couldn't identify and she followed him into the room, just in time to see Goshinki strike the immobile man into the wall and the other inhabitants of the house burst through the doors. He hadn't even tried to defend himself. Her mind was completely blank as she leapt in front of the immobile bat demon, snarling at Goshinki. The only thought making it's way through her head was 'Protect'.

Goshinki for his part paused in his attack and glared down at the hanyou standing in his way.

"Move."

"No." Her voice was cold and perhaps a little confused.

Kuronue glanced up from his position on the floor, hope in his eyes.

She was protecting him.

Maybe...

"Why do you protect him?" Goshinki growled.

Pausing herself she looked baffled.

"...I--I don't know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Yes, it was rather short, but the next chapter will probably be a bit longer and come out soon. Hopefully. Sorry it took so long to get this out.


	21. Chapter 20: Forget Me Not

**Title: Genkai's Daughter**

**Author**: **Kage Otome **

**Rating:** **M** (for Violence)

**Pairing:** **Kuronue/Kagome/Kurama**

**Beta:** **None**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Warning:** There is _**violence**_ in this chapter.

**Dedication: Kagomes Kit, Thank you for your enthusiastic PM, and encouraging me to write! **

**A/N:** Okay, I know your probably all having a fit (well those of you still reading this) but to be honest I kind of got caught up in real life and my own laziness/forgetfulness. But I will try to update more, at least regularly. I do intend on finishing this before the year is out. Jury is out on any of my other stories.

I have also noticed while rereading this my style has changed and for some reason Quotations and line breaks did not show up, I'll go back and fix that...eventually. I also intended on revising it, but decided to just go with how it is-I do not wish to prolong your suffering, as you've waited several years for this...So without further ado...

_Last Chapter:_

_"Kill the koumori."_

_"Why do you protect him?" Goshinki growled._

_Pausing herself she looked baffled._

_"...I-I don't know."_

**Genkai's Daughter**

**Chapter 20: Forget Me Not**

"Tell me, Kagome. Why did you interfere with Goshinki's mission?"

Confused, pained eyes met Naraku's cool, almost disinterested orbs as she shifted uncomfortably.

"I...I don't know. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." A bead of sweat trailed down her face, as pain throbbed behind her eyelids, her head spinning as nausea threatened to overwhelm her.

"Kagome, Kagome..." Naraku crooned affectionately, deceptively, stroking her cheek. "Don't worry. Just rest."

"But...I..." She faltered, wavering as blackness ate at her vision.

"We'll take care of it."

_'We?'_ Kagome thought blearily before her body gave into the throbbing pain in her head.

* * *

The form of a person lay deathly still, curled up in the thick comforter in the center of a large bed. Sweat slicked down their face, matting long dark locks to their skin as they abruptly began to convulse and shake. Shooting up with a screech bloodshot-violet eyes snapped open as shaking hands shot to his chest, covering his heart.

"Kuronue?"

He shuddered, taking in several shaky breaths before responding to the call of his name.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

He took another raspy breath.

"What do you want Youko?"

Youko cautiously approached his old partner. Standing beside the bed, he shifted minutely the only outward sign of any discomfort. Kuronue didn't even notice, keeping his eyes closed as his mind and heart warred within him. One telling him that his Kagome was gone, and the other telling him that she was still there, that she was still fighting. He clenched his hands in the comforter, desperately hoping his heart was right.

"I'm just concerned for your wellbeing."

Kuronue finally glanced at Youko.

"Your _concern_ is unnecessary." He bit out.

Youko frowned.

"We need to talk." Kuronue stubbornly turned his head.

"For our friendship, and for Kagome." Kuronue turned back a snarl half-formed on his face, fist clenched and ready to fly.

"Don't...Don't you dare talk to me about Kagome you..."

"I know you love her, and I respect that. I also have feelings for her. I've never felt such a thing before her... I know they may not be as intense as yours yet. If I'm being honest, I don't want to let these feelings I've begun to develop for her go. But if you ask me to I will step aside." Youko stated, gold eyes serious.

Kuronue looked at his old friend, really looked at him-the dark marks under his eyes, he was sure matched his own. The tense features and almost slumped posture so unnatural on the usually confident and proud fox. Kuronue unclenched his fist.

"...No." Youko's brow furrowed. "I won't ask you to do that."

"I won't be the one to tell you what to feel, and you shouldn't be saying anything like this." Kuronue shook his head, "If you're really willing to just give up on her because of what _I_ say...you shouldn't be pursuing a relationship with her anyway."

"I love her Youko." Kuronue's voice had steadily grown stronger, now firm and more like himself, eyes alit with something deep, stirring the fire. "And I have every intention of bringing her back. This time, I won't give in to my own fears-and I won't let her give into hers. I'm not going to pretend it's not love. I'm going to show her, I'm going to _prove_ to her-what we have is real."

"And how do you plan on doing that with her memories altered and replaced?" Another deeper voice queried from the doorway as Sesshoumaru entered the room, eyes intense.

Two pairs of eyes turned to the intruding male. Kuronue was silent for a moment, before he answered, a certain clarity shining in violet orbs.

"Because her heart remembers."

* * *

Kanna was the void. She lived as nothingness for the past 500 years. She did not mind, she did not feel and this did not bother her. Her only purpose was to serve her master. So she did as told and tended to the young half-demon, currently quite sickly and deteriorating by the minute. She felt not pity or empathy; she did not feel anything, as was her nature. She simply continued her work, carefully patting her feverish forehead with cool cloths, making sure to keep her patient hydrated with water every now and then.

Even when her brother showed up, silently stalking into the room she continued her silent vigil. He was not a threat to her, or her patient. She simply sat staring blankly, a perfect nothingness that she embodied so well.

"Kanna."

Much had changed over the past five hundred years, she mused apathetically, and yet much had still stayed the same. She answered her brother's unspoken question, careful not to mention Kagome's earlier escapades, as per Naraku's orders.

"Kagome is ill."

If Hakudoshi had been a younger male he'd have been tempted to roll his eyes at the obviousness of her bland answer.

"She was fine when I left a few hours ago." Hakudoshi bit out his patience wavering.

"Under unknown circumstances, she fell ill a few hours ago." Kanna stated simply.

Unaware of what transpired earlier in the evening with the Koumori, Hakudoshi watched from the shadows as his mate-to-be tossed and turned, pain etched on her pale, sallow features. Frowning he turned away, leaving the room intent on reporting back to Toguro. It wouldn't do to have his mate suffering from ill side effects of the spell. Despite now having her affection centered on him, it simply wouldn't do if she fell ill as a result of the spell. This would undoubtedly delay their mating. As it was he would not be placated until she was marked and claimed as his forever.

* * *

"She is ill?"

"Yes." Hakudoshi frowned clearly displeased. "You did not say the spell would have such effects on her."

Toguro remained unaffected, unconcerned for the moment.

"It's not a common spell, there is no way to have known the severity of the side effects. The illness is most likely temporary. Isn't that right Tsubaki?"

Slinking out of the shadows the kuro miko practically purred as she made her way to the younger Toguro's side.

"That's right. She is probably suffering from simply side effects, perhaps also from the effect of my shikigami." Tsubaki smirked, petting the shikigami hebi(1) draped across her shoulders.

Hakudoshi grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

"So...? How long will she be like this?"

Tsubaki shrugged haughtily, flipping her long pale hair over her shoulders, "The weak girl will probably take a week or so to recover."

"Do you have an issue with my daughter, Tsubaki?" Toguro's voice was cold, not giving away any suspicions he had that she may have had a hand in her illness.

Tsubaki turned dark, lustful eyes on Toguro, the man who could potentially persuade his brat of a daughter to give her the eternal youth and immortality she desperately craved. All without the need to consume any more demons, and once again she would be unstoppable, unsurpassable. Once the little brat recovered they could begin to use the near limitless power of the Shikon through the Shikon's carrier. A sneer formed over Tsubaki's features, it would figure that the Shikon would reemerge in a filthy half-breed resembling that talentless Kikyo.

Toguro's eyes narrowed behind the shades perched on his nose.

"I will not repeat myself."

Snapping out of her thoughts, she smiled sauntering sultrily up to him, running a perfectly manicured finger down his chest.

"Of course, I have no issue with your daughter. I am simply eager to get on with our business."

From his nearby perch the elder Toguro grinned almost manically, eyes connecting with the still present Goshinki's. Goshinki shivered, for even he was disturbed by the thoughts he was picking up. Carefully averting his eyes, the large purple demon stood still as a statue, having no desire to anger the elder Toguro.

As the younger Toguro brother exited the room, the simpering weakling kuro miko following after like a leech the elder Toguro made his way to Goshinki.

"I believe that woman has served her purpose." He cackled, "Ensure that she does not become a threat to my beautiful _niece_."

* * *

Silent figures moved through the forest of Makai, the sound of their feet just barely touching the ground inaudible to most ears. They had a brief and somewhat shaky plan on what they were going to do. Right now, they were following the sharp splintering cracks of bones breaking and bloodcurdling screams. While this may not have necessarily been the most unusual thing to hear in Makai the rise of holy power, tainted as it was still sung and snapped at their youkai bodies.

Slowing their approach, the figures fanned out, moving to encircle the area and get a better read on the target. Sharp violet eyes examined the area, with an almost clinical detachment. Blood stained the ground and the trees. All seemed to almost taste the impending death on the wind, leaning towards the small pale figure snarling and screaming while impaled on a tree branch.

"Do you see, Goshinki?" Elder Toguro mocked the large, downed form of Goshinki, "This is how you are _supposed_ to get rid of her."

Goshinki growled, his body seizing up as the last of the Sutra's power burned away at his skin even as the remaining denizens summoned by the woman and her cursed eye tore away at his flesh. The elder Toguro watched in hidden glee-there was no better way to leave no evidence of misdeeds then to eliminate all other parties involved.

Using his _Bu-Tai(2)_, the Elder Toguro's fingers elongated as he took sadistic pleasure in stabbing the felled Tsubaki repeatedly, delighting in the fresh spray of blood. After the failed attempt to defend herself, too weak to do anything Tsubaki grinned ferally even as she felt her life slip away. Chanting under her breath she summoned the last of her power, with a sharp snap of her unbroken right arm she sent the last of her power on a crash course with the older Toguro.

_ 'Pathetic worm.'_ She thought with glee. _'If I should die I'll take this useless, treacherous demon with me!'_

The elder Toguro almost giggled. The foolish woman! He simply used his _Bu-Tai_ to completely avoid the attack, as it passed him by she let out an enraged scream, even as he continued taunting her, lashing out with his arm (now a sword). He heard a howl of pain, then its abrupt end sharply indicating that Tsubaki's last efforts had indeed destroyed the weakened Goshinki, who unfortunately simply could not avoid the attack. It was even better than he had originally planned!

Feeling his brother's approach he sighed almost mournfully, quickly inflicting a series of deep claw like marks onto her limp body.

"Sorry, my dear, I had wanted to play a little more but it seems our time is up."

Tsubaki weakly raised her head, eyes burning hatred and malice. As she opened her mouth to say something, her eyes widened just as the swing of Toguro's blade-like arm took her head in one quick swipe. Blood gushed and spewed from her neck, where her head had once been showering the clearing in a grotesque red waterfall. Her decapitated head rolled to a stop in front of the Elder Toguro who picked it up and laughed, before tossing it unceremoniously to the side.

From positions around the clearing the up till now silent figures retained their vigil. They felt nothing for the dark miko, except perhaps a tad bit of pity that was quickly squashed in reminder that this _miko_ had undoubtedly had a large part in the spell cast on their friend. At least one thing was certain. They were getting close to their goal.

* * *

Kuronue shifted in his perch some 100 meters away.

The younger Toguro made his way into the clearing where his elder brother had finished off the dark miko mere moments ago, expression blank and unreadable. Kuronue tilted his head to the side, furrowing a brow at their lowered voices. With a quick turn of speed, Kuronue dropped to the ground as a Naginata pierced the trunk of the tree where he had just been. Kuronue's eyes clashed with the slightly paler eyes of his enemy.

"Hakudoshi."

The pale haired boy sneered at him, eyes malicious and taunting.

"Well, if it isn't the weak little bat...come to steal my mate have you?"

Kuronue's eyes darkened and narrowed in rage.

"She is not your mate." Kuronue bit out.

Retrieving his weapon from the trunk of the tree with a casual flick of his wrist Hakudoshi leaped forward, intent on destroying the interloper eyes alight with wicked amusement.

"She will be." Hakudoshi laughed, "And there's nothing you can do about it."

* * *

Hazy blue eyes flecked with gold opened blearily, squinting at the glow from a nearby lamp as her head spun and throbbed angrily. With furrowed brows, Kagome tried to remember what happened and why she was feeling so horrible. Flashes of a tall, slender male-the koumori, hitting the wall and falling to the floor consumed her mind. The harsh beating of her heart against her chest as she watched, the actions of her body as she defended him.

Pressing her hand to her forehead, she began to massage her temples. Breathing in shakily she startled when a glass of water was pushed into her line of view. Turning pained eyes toward the pale female, she accepted the glass with a nod of thanks. Slowly, breathing deeply the ache in her mind began to ease, but another more profound ache deep in her heart took its place, settling heavily on her. Frowning she glanced down at her chest, wondering if perhaps she had been wounded or poisoned.

"You have been ill for several hours."

Kagome nodded, shaking the last vestiges of pain from her mind, intent on ignoring the throb of her heart that seemed to echo throughout her body unpleasantly.

"Where is Hakudoshi?"

Kanna stared blankly.

"I do not know."

Shifting from her prone position she rose on wobbly legs, steadying herself. Glancing at Kanna, the pale demon rose and departed with nary a word or a glance. Dread filled her; looking around rather disorientated she took a few calming breath's ignoring the chill of unease.

Grabbing a change of clothes she made her way to the indoor springs. Surely a bath would make everything feel better. Half an hour later, as she emerged from the springs cleansed, head cleared and aching muscles soothed she still could not place the cause for her unease. Dressed in a pair of loose sweatpants and plain black shirt she reclined on her bed, ignoring the kimono laid out for her use.

Closing her eyes, she began to ease into a relaxed meditative state. Suddenly a loud screech echoed throughout the area, causing her to shoot up in alarm. Eyes narrowed, ears alert for any noise she slipped from her bed and out of room through the open window.

Traveling some three miles from their 'hideaway' she encountered the source of the horrible screech. Lay dead before her were several hundred demons, and recently dead was a large bat demon. Her heart thudded away, clenching, contracting in her chest, sweat formed on her face as she rolled the demon over, and her heart eased. Looking around, she noted the fight going on several hundred meters away.

Her eyes narrowed it seemed those troublesome demons had attacked her mate-to-be. Snarling, she joined the fray just as-unnoticed two males slipped out of the area, Sesshoumaru and Genkai in hot pursuit. She carelessly threw the red headed wind user through a tree as she went to the aid of her mate, currently being attacked by the koumori and kitsune.

With a deep snarl of satisfaction, she twirled the kusarigama(3), lashing out and tearing a deep gash into the silvers back. Youko turned, instantly lashing out with his rose whip. Gold eyes widened as Kagome, deftly avoided and launched herself at him, using his surprise to her advantage, she threw him away from her mate-to-be into some nearby foliage. Spinning on her heel she launched herself at the koumori, intent on keeping him away from her stunned mate-to-be.

Kuronue, temporarily stunned did nothing as she approached, kusarigama poised to strike. At the last second he deflected her blade with his own sickle, briefly considering the irony that she was now attacking him with the weapon he taught her to use. Lashing out with a savage kick, he grunted before catching her leg and swinging her around into a tree, pinning her there while Hakudoshi was distracted with Touya and Yusuke.

"Kagome." He spoke firmly.

She growled.

"Kagome, look at me." She met his eyes, blue clashing with violet as he desperately tried to find any hint of the old Kagome in her.

"I know you remember me." He pressed himself closer to her, hands holding her wrists to the tree as his hips pinned her lower body. "Please," He murmured into her ear, pressing a soft kiss to the right side of her neck, "You _have_ to remember. I need you."

"I love you." He whispered as his eyes closed and he pressed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips.

Kagome's eyes flickered, confused, lightening in color as flashes of the two of them together screened behind her eyes. Them in ningenkai, throwing snow at each other in winter, rolling and tussling through fields, lying curled together in the warmth of blankets. Image after image flew through her mind; soft affectionate touches and nuzzles, playful encounters, joking and laughing, the warmth of his face, of other faces streamed like a movie.

He watched desperate, as those lovely eyes filled with confused tears, welling up behind those blue orbs emotions filling her like a dam. He gasped in pained surprise as he was skewered from behind with Hakudoshi's Naginata. Glancing down at the right side of his chest where the blade stood shining, inches from piercing Kagome his eyes met hers even as he felt the blood well up and trickle down his chin; he smiled, because she was okay.

"I love you..." He murmured, pressing now bloody lips to her pale ones, he could see silent tears fall from her eyes. And as his eyes slipped close, he heard his angels voice, soft and pained breathe out his name.

"Kuronue..."

And the dam burst.

End of Chapter

A/N: So after a few years gone...*cough* not as long as I wanted it, but I'm working on the next chapter now. Please remember this story is kind of A/U with some canon elements. And any OOC is simply due to well that, and the fact that I wrote most of the story years ago and am currently going on with what I originally had planned for this. Though I think there may be some inconsistencies with earlier chapters, I will try my best.

1. The Shikigami Tsubaki summons comes as a serpent-like creature that could curse even the most pure of essences. In this story, it aided in the binding/replacing of Kagome's memories, as it kept her [and the Shikon inside her] subdued enough for the spell to be cast.

2. _Bu-Tai_-"Weapon Body" or Bodily Manipulation used by the Elder Toguro.

3. Kusarigama-"Chain Sickle" Kagome's weapon. Like what Kohaku uses.


	22. Chapter 21: Resolve

**Title: Genkai's Daughter**

**Author**: **Kage Otome **

**Rating:** **M**

**Pairing:** **Kuronue/Kagome/Kurama**

**Beta:** **None**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Warning:** None that I can think of for this chapter.

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter, I hope those of you still reading this enjoy! I believe the story will be wrapping up within 3-5 more chapters.

_Last Chapter:_

_"She is not your mate."_

_"She will be." Hakudoshi laughed, "And there's nothing you can do about it."_

_..._

_"You __have__ to remember. I need you."_

_"I love you."_

_"Kuronue..."_

***Genkai's Daughter***

**Chapter 21: Resolve**

Narrowed eyes were all that displayed the powerful male's discontent, even as anger shimmered just beneath the surface of his collected countenance. He silently fumed. The pale haired woman at his side stood arms crossed, a frown pulling at her features.

"We've lost them."

"Hn."

Genkai rolled her eyes at the predictable response.

"We should probably head back to the others."

Silence. Sesshoumaru turned, clothes billowing behind him gracefully and proceeded back toward the others with nary a word. Quirking a brow she turned just in time to see the tall youkai exit the clearing. Genkai silently mused to herself about constipated demons and their inability to communicate. Following after the tall male as he picked up speed, she grunted.

_'I'm getting too old for this.'_

_

* * *

_

He breathed in the night air, their party had returned to ningenkai after the nearly disastrous fight the previous night. Kuronue was still badly injured, but thankfully recovering. The others had suffered only minor injuries. He sighed, a soft breath of air as he thought about the conversation he'd had with the bat before their departure.

Thoughts of their talk undoubtedly led to thoughts about Kagome. He reached back lightly scratching around the healing wound she inflicted. His mind flashed back to the scene last night.

_Flashback_

_ "Kuronue..." Kagome collapsed next to the still body of her friend, tears unceasing as she laid a trembling hand on his injured form. An anguished sound torn between a scream and a sob heaved its way from her body. Her eyes shot up at the approach of the smaller, violet-eyed male._

_ "You..." Voice a near unintelligible growl, she leapt forward all her anguish, pain, confusion and anger propelling her forward. _

_ Hakudoshi paused in his approach, realizing something was amiss. Feral red eyes met his, teeth bared angrily. It was glaringly apparent he had not expected her to attack him so viciously. She tore into him all teeth and claws, ignoring her weapon as she attacked. The startled cry left his lips unbidden as she sank claws into his stomach before removing the appendage, lapping at the blood on her claws. Laughing, her eyes retained their manic glow as she approached again, heedless of the wounds he inflicted on her own body in an attempt to defend himself. _

_ She cackled delighting in the slight spike of fear that permeated the air. In her distracted state Hakudoshi retreated several meters. She turned toward the scent, she breathed in the fear of several of the remaining demons. She leapt toward them mindlessly tearing into the lesser demons, even as Hakudoshi and Naraku made their escape. Touya, Jin, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara regrouped, watching Kagome as the enraged female tore through the remaining of the youkai. Youko tended to the wounded koumori, ignoring the screaming and harsh laughter._

_ Ragged breaths echoed through the clearing, Kagome breathing heavily turned towards the remaining males in the clearing. Stumbling toward them, they retained a defensive position around Kuronue and Youko. She cocked her head to the side, unable to comprehend their actions in her feral state. _

_ She pounced. With a snap of a whip she was sent flying through several trees, the thunderous snap of breaking trunks reverberating through the clearing even after she landed at the base of the third tree unconscious. Sesshoumaru lowered his wrist, approaching the still form of Kagome. _

_ "Hn." _

_End of Flashback_

Sesshoumaru had subdued her, but she had yet to awaken. Youko wondered what exactly it was that happened. Did she remember them? Was it just Kuronue? Was it permanent or would she recede back into the clutches of the spell? All these questions danced around his mind, with no answer in sight.

A flurry of quick movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention, piquing his curiosity. Turning towards the blur of movement, he followed the shadowed figure. As they passed through a patch of moonlight a startled breath escaped him. _'Kagome?'_

Manipulating the plant life around him, as she landed on a nearby branch he used vines to hold her in place. Amidst the swearing and struggling to free herself she couldn't help but curse her bad luck. She had almost been free.

"Kagome?"

She flinched, guiltily. Stubbornly she remained silent as she sought the words to say. Unsure of whether or not this was their Kagome or not, he prepared to knock her unconscious when she spoke.

" Hi Youko." She bit her lip, mentally scolding herself. She gets up, 'escapes' the house, and is caught by the silver and all she can say is Hi Youko? Mentally wincing she turned as much as she was able to look at the fox.

"You remember me?"

Kagome sighed, fidgeting nervously.

"...I remember...I remember _everything_." The mournful expression on her face was enough to make Youko's countenance soften slightly. "I, I'm sorry." Her voice caught as she held back tears.

"I never wanted to, to forget you, I didn't, I ne-never meant to hurt any of you, or attack, or-" She hiccupped as sobs wracked her small frame.

Youko reached forward, pulling her into his arms and jumping down from the tree. Growling softly, soothingly a deep rumble in his chest he wrapped his arms around her tightly nuzzling his nose into her hair as she sobbed into his chest.

"We know, we know..." He whispered softly into her ear, "No one blames you."

She sobbed harder, clenching the back of his tunic tightly. Stroking her back, he lowered himself to sit against the base of a tree, pulling her into his lap. Rocking her back and forth, he waited until she calmed.

"Kagome?" She glanced at him, eyes red and puffy as she sniffled. "Why were you running?"

She averted her eyes, silent. For a moment Youko thought she wasn't going to answer him.

"I, I didn't know what to do. How was I supposed to face any of you! And...And Ku-Kuronue? H-he..." When it looked like she was about to burst into tears again, he tilted her chin up to meet his eyes.

"Kagome." He stated firmly, serious. "No one blames _you_, least of all Kuronue. You may not remember as you were...upset, but he is still alive. Injured, but alive." Watching the hope bloom in her, turning those teary bloodshot-blue eyes positively luminous stilled his breath. He felt his heart stutter in his chest. He flinched imperceptibly as one of her hands pressed against the wound on his back.

"Youko?" Kagome questioned as she noticed his slight shift. "Are you-?" Her face pulled into a frown as her hand pulled away from his back, wet. Moving her hand so she could see, her eyes widened seeing blood.

"This..." Abruptly she remembered striking him with her kusarigama.

"It's fine. The wound is already healing, blood just seeped a little through the bandages." He murmured.

"Oh, Youko...I..." She pressed her lips against his chin in apology. Pressing his forehead against hers, he smirked a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"If you want to make it up to me, you can..." He finished playfully whispering in her ear, delighting in the soft flush of red that stretched from her cheeks, down her neck into her shirt.

"Pervert." She mumbled embarrassed, but knowing he forgave her. His deep chuckle soothed her frazzled nerves as his hands trailed up and down her back. She wondered if the others would really accept her back, if he was right. And Kuronue... Pain colored her eyes as she thought about her best friend and the last time she saw him...She looked up into Youko's familiar gold eyes, he smiled reassuringly, a soft upturn of lips.

"It'll be alright, princess. You'll see."

Kagome huffed, "Not a princess." But she curled her hands into the front of his tunic, thankful for his comfort as he leaned back, careful of his wound. Resting her head against his shoulder, she closed her eyes.

_'Please...'_

_

* * *

_

A deep, angry growl echoed from the adjoining room as another crash was heard followed by the screams of a dying demon. Naraku sighed pressing fingers between his eyes as he tried to ease the headache slowly building. _'What a troublesome child.'_ He mused even as more screams rang out courtesy of Hakudoshi's temper. He was not so surprised by Kagome regaining her memories, nor was he too surprised by Goshinki and Tsubaki's deaths. It simply did not matter to him.

"Kanna." The pale female looked at him. "Show me the Toguro brothers."

She lifted her mirror for his viewing. Claret orbs twinkled in dark amusement as the scene unfolded. It was a pity they managed to escape the dog and human. The younger Toguro appeared displeased and seemed to have grown weary of his elder brother throwing him into the swamp. He laughed to himself as he watched the elder Toguro muck through the stinking swamp, nearly getting his arm bitten off by one of the many carnivorous Makai plants. It may not have been particularly harmful to the Toguro, but at the very least it would have been amusing.

Naraku waved Kanna away. With Kagome back with her friends, Hakudoshi otherwise preoccupied and the Toguro brothers currently hours away, this may be his best chance. With hurried movements he walked towards one of his secret rooms. Moments later he emerged carrying a small bundle, a shock of pale hair and light eyes stared up at him.

Grinning, he in a cloud of Miasma made his way to the brothers' lair intent on his prize.

* * *

Worried shouts and general chaos greeted them when they returned to the house. The first person Kagome saw standing there was her mother. Genkai harshly scolded her for running off before enveloping her in a tight hug. Kagome curled her arms tightly around her, as her mother's hug nearly crushed her, emotions flowing strongly through the two women. Pulling away with tears, Kagome smiled at her mom, sniffling, crying and laughing at the same time. Genkai gave her one last crushing hug, whispering in her ear, _I love you_, before releasing her, emotions swelling her throat tight.

"I love you too, kaa-san." Kagome whispered before turning to look at the others who had made their way outside.

Kagome winced as Sesshoumaru's glare froze her in place. Stepping out of the circle of her mother's arms she hesitantly approached the stoic demon, tense silence surrounding everyone. Mentally sighing at the clear apprehension of the young half demon he opened his arms, the clearest sign of welcome he could give. He curled an arm around her, whispering a welcome in her ear.

"Sesshoumaru..." No more words were needed as he inclined his head.

"This Sesshoumaru knows."

A ghost of a smile could be seen crossing his face for the briefest of moments.

"Did he just smile!" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the freaked out Kuwabara, sending the gentle hearted human into a frenzy even as the other's broke into laughter, the tension broken.

Greetings and hugs, with the occasional scolding for running were exchanged as a relieved Kagome was accepted back into the group like nothing was different. A familiar smile broke out onto her face as she sat between Touya and Jin, Youko standing behind her, relaxed in the familiar accepting presence of her friends. Her smile dimmed a bit as she realized that despite the comfort of the moment, things _had_ changed. She bit her lip, worried about Kuronue.

_'Hn.'_ Kagome blinked, looking up at Hiei leaning against the wall.

_'Nice to see you too Hiei.'_ She thought.

_'Hn_. _Your presence, insufferable as it is, is preferable to the moping the bat did when you were gone.'_

Kagome's lips twitched upward.

_'I missed you too, cranky pants.'_ Hiei's eyebrow twitched as he absently fingering the hilt of his sword.

_'Woman, you call me that one more time I'll-'_

"Hey Shorty!" Hiei's eyebrow seemed to be in a perpetual state of twitching. "Aren't you gonna say anything to Kagome?" Kuwabara grinned.

"Hn." Hiei grunted.

"You know you missed her!" Kuwabara teased with a big guffaw.

"Buffoon."

"Why you little-"

Kagome shook her head amused at the antics of the two. While the others were distracted by the spectacle the two made, the larger Kuwabara shaking his fist threateningly, while Hiei promptly ignored him she slipped away. Youko followed, having a good idea where she was going, but determined to ensure her safety.

Climbing the stairs, her heart lightened by the easy acceptance of her friends and mother she still worried over Kuronue. Heart growing heavy at the fear he may not forgive her, she slowed in her steps. Did he mean what he said? What did she feel? Stopping in front of his door, she bit her lip, pacing back and forth outside the door. Running her hand through her hair she considered her options.

Youko rolled his eyes as he watched her pace back and forth in front of Kuronue's room. He could hear her muttering under her breath. He knew her feelings were probably confused, he knew she felt something for him-but what she felt for Kuronue was deeper, formed over a longer period of time. Youko hoped that the three of them could work through this together; he did not want to consider the thought of _not_ being a part of her life. His lips tilted up at the thought, who would have thought in such a short period of time he could come to care so much for her.

Sighing he walked up to the conflicted female and gave her a gentle push in the right direction. Jumping in shock at the sudden intrusion, Kagome blushed as she realized it was just Youko. Lightly she swatted his chest.

"Just go in."

"But what if-"

"Just. Go."

"But I-"

"Go." Youko stated firmly giving her a gentle push.

Hand on the doorknob she glanced back at him. Taking a deep breath she turned the knob and pushed the door open. Stepping into the dark room, she shifted nervously from foot to foot. Closing the door with a click, she approached the bed.

The sight of the white bandages covering his chest contrasting against his lightly bronzed skin sent a sharp ache through her. Lightly touching the right side of his chest where she knew the wound to be she bent down to sit on the bed next to his prone form. Brushing the loose hair from his face she softly caressed his cheek.

"I was wondering when you were going to come in." Kagome jumped slightly, tearing a soft groan from the injured koumori when it sent vibrations through the bed.

"I'm so sorry, I-" He lifted his left hand, gently placing a finger over her lips, a smile on his face.

"Don't." Kagome glanced at him confused.

"Don't apologize for something that wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have scared you." Kuronue grinned, "Though you are very cute when you're frazzled."

Kagome cleared her throat. "I meant I'm sorry for everything else, for forgetting you, _attacking _you and-" Kuronue frowned.

"Stop that. Right now." He commanded, moving to a sitting position. "Look at me Kagome."

She looked at him; the seriousness in his eyes stilled her.

"Stop apologizing for something that wasn't your fault." Kuronue tilted her chin, intent on getting his point through. "If I know you, and I _do_, you've probably apologized to the others a hundred times. Stop. I know, and they know it _wasn't_ your fault. And you better get it through your thick head you stubborn mule. There's no point in beating yourself up over it. You're here now, and you're you again and we couldn't be happier and if you even think about saying sorry one more time I'm going to-" Kuronue would have surely continued his rant if she hadn't pressed her lips softly to his.

His eyes widened in surprise, finger dropping from where he'd begun to wave it in a comic show of threat. Kagome pulled away blushing. When she looked up at him again, there were tears in her eyes.

"Oh, baby don't cry...I didn't mean to-" He was once again cut off as she threw her arms around him laughing and crying.

"You idiot. I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm just so happy to see you and that you're all right and that you're still you, with your ranting and-" She hiccupped, "I love you so much and I really missed you. You always look out for me and tell me what I need to hear and take care of me and-"

Kuronue shushed her pulling her gently into his arms, to sit between his spread legs; joy filling his heart at her blubbered confession.

"Weren't you just telling _me_ to stop ranting?" He teased softly.

They laughed together as she eased her body against his. Returning to his reclined position, she moved to lie on his left side, ear pressed against his chest. His left arm curled around her body, keeping her tucked to his side as she eased her leg over his affectionately rubbing against him. Once settled into the comfortable position he brought up the question that had been nagging him.

"Did you mean it...?"

Kagome looked up at him, briefly confused. Kuronue stared back at her, daring to let hope fill him. When she looked down he felt as if his heart would shrivel up and die.

"Yes." Her answer was soft but firm. When she looked up at him, she cupped his jaw with her left hand as she moved to kneel over him, legs on either side of his hips.

"I love you, Kuronue." Kuronue's heart burst into life again pounding in his chest, singing and thrumming with wild joy. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize it-and admit it."

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that..."

Gazing into his eyes she moved forward, licking her dry lips. Kuronue's violet eyes darkened fixing themselves briefly on her lips before connecting with her blue orbs. Tilting his head, their lips met tentatively, gently exploring each other.

With a soft groan of impatience, Kagome deepened the kiss nipping gently at his bottom lip, tongue gently soothing the bite. Rumbling a pleased humming purr, Kuronue pulled her head closer with his right hand easing his tongue past her lips, intent on exploring. A breathy groan was his reward as she twined her tongue with his, their breaths mingling even as their tongues mated. Coaxing her tongue into his mouth he shivered as her body dropped to straddle his hips.

With his left hand he grasped her hip pulling her to sit more firmly against him, grinding the evidence of his desire into her. Arching her body she cried out in pleasure, pressing herself firmly against him, briefly pulling away from their kiss to nip at his chin. Kuronue took full advantage of her brief distraction to press kisses against the left side of her neck, pressing a gentle bite to her neck as she moaned breathily in his ear nipping the sensitive appendage. She tilted his head to bring his mouth back to hers for another kiss.

The languid strokes of his tongue against hers drew soft pleased mewls from her. Chuckling against her lips he whispered sweet endearments to her, even as she ground her lower body harder against his desperate to ease the ache that spread through her.

"Naughty girl." He breathed, eyes half-lidded and pleased.

Kagome panted softly, eyes hazy, resting her forehead against his. Nuzzling her nose against his in an eskimo kiss, she rubbed her cheek against his pressing a comparatively chaste kiss to his swollen lips.

"What can I say? I learned from the best."

* * *

Youko leaned against the door, a soft smile on his face. He was glad the two of them managed to reaffirm, and cement their relationship, adjusting to the shift from 'just friends' to more than friends. His smile slipped a bit as he wondered where this left him. He _had_ been courting Kagome, however with things how they were now. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. He knew that he probably should have been with the others who were now discussing what to do about the Naraku/Toguro brother situation as evident by the enthusiastic suggestions from Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yet, he couldn't help but feel things were unresolved between the three of them.

He pressed his forehead against the cool wood of the door, feeling the strain of the past few days begin to take its toll. It was not often that he found himself in a position where he was unsure of what to do. He felt the nudge in his mind of his counterpart and sighed letting the change flow over him. He needed to regain his strength. Just as Kurama was about to push himself away from the door, it opened from the inside sending him sprawling face first onto the floor.

A pair of very nice legs folded to kneel next to the downed avatar, concern in her voice. However it was the muffled laugh from the bed shook him from his daze as he pulled his face out of the carpet.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked again eyes dancing, torn between concern and amusement. He had after all stayed face down in the carpet for several moments, not responding to her. She was beginning to wonder if he had knocked himself unconscious.

Kurama's nose twitched in pain, he made himself dizzy looking cross-eyed down at his nose in an attempt to see the damage. Kagome bit her lip and snorted with suppressed laughter. Kurama turned narrowed emerald eyes to the amused female in mock anger, even as Kuronue playfully taunted him from the bed, "Have a nice fall? I didn't know you were so eager to make the acquaintance of my carpet! If you and the carpet want some private time all you had to do was say so!"

Kagome shook her head as she stood back up before offering a hand to Kurama.

"Sorry, I didn't think you would fall to the floor when I opened the door." Kagome said a small, amused smile on her face. "Are you okay?"

Kurama gifted her with a blush-inducing smile.

"I'm all right. The only thing wounded is my pride." He said wryly as Youko laughed in his mind.

_**'I'm just glad it was you and not me**_**.**_**'**_

_'Technically you and I are the same.'_

_**'...But it's **_**your**_** face she'll remember kissing the floor.'**_

Kurama shook himself from his conversation when Kagome gently shook him, concern in her eyes.

"Are you sure your okay, you kind of spaced out?"

"Yes, I'm fine Kagome, just having a conversation with Youko."

"Ah...Was he taunting you too?" Kurama quirked a brow and Kagome leaned toward him, voice lowered as if sharing a secret. "Those two are so alike in some ways it's scary."

Kurama smiled at her, ignoring the amused chuckle of Youko in the back of his mind. He cupped her cheek gently caressing the smooth skin, delighting in the blush the spread over her features. He leaned forward pressing his lips against her cheek. Kuronue's laughter slowly faded as he watched the two of them. Glancing into the emerald eyes that were both different and similar to his partner, a silent understanding passed through the two of them.

"Kagome..."

She glanced up at Kuronue before turning to Kurama, the confusion in her eyes almost palpable. Nibbling her nip, she was unaware of the exchange between the two males. Kurama gently took her chin in his grasp before lowering his face to hers. He devoured her mouth, taking and giving, Kagome clenched her hands in his shirt a torrent of emotions stormed through her. Uncertainty caused her to pull away panting.

"Now, now, you certainly don't expect me to sit on the sidelines do you darling?" Kuronue grinned from behind her, having made his way off the bed during their kiss.

Kagome jumped clearly startled. Whirling around she opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off sealing sinful lips over hers with a soft growl, even as Kurama wrapped his arms around her. He settled his lips on the back of her lip delivering a series of kisses and nips, his tongue trailing her neck as his hands wandered. Kuronue's mouth swallowed her soft cry as a devilish smirk twisted his lips. Kagome's eyes fogged over and rolled in their sockets as pleasure overwhelmed her.

_'Kami-sama...'_

End Chapter.

A/n: *cough* Okay, so not exactly what I planned. Sorry for any OOCness. Still debating whether or not to put a lemon on fanfiction. I usually do not but we'll see.


End file.
